


Hot Dad Bod

by Songbirdsara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Flirting, Dad Jokes, Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, First Meetings, Fluff, Kid Fic, Lawyer Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Miscommunication, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbirdsara/pseuds/Songbirdsara
Summary: Yuuri didn't think he had a type but...the super cuddly looking Hot Dad Bod running past his window every morning just might change his mind!***Victor's a corporate lawyer with a desk job, a 6-year-old, a nosy cousin and no luck in romance. Will all that change when he meets a cute personal trainer with an equally cute dog? Or will he ruin his chances with all the baggage he's been carrying?***Yuri Plisetsky just wants his sad sack cousin to stop moping around the house and get a life already!Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri, Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 427
Kudos: 616





	1. Chapter 1

“Wow, Yuuri, I didn’t realize you had a thing for older guys!”

Yuuri groaned into the phone. He’d known the second he’d opened his mouth that he’d end up regretting calling Phichit with his current gay crisis. “He’s not _old_ ,” Yuuri muttered.

“Uh, grey hair, standard poodle and a dad bod? Kiiiinda sounds like he’s old,” Phichit teased back.

Which, fair point. But… “You haven’t _seen_ him, Peach. And I said _silver_ not grey. It’s definitely not grey.”

“Who has silver hair? Unless it’s a dye job?”

Yuuri thought back to the man he’d seen slowly jogging past his kitchen window the last few mornings. “I don’t think it’s a dye job…no roots.”

“How closely did you look? I mean, I feel like we need a better analysis here! For science!”

“I’m not entirely sure that’s how science w…”

“I know!” Phichit exclaimed, interrupting Yuuri. “Yuuri! I have the _best_ idea!”

Yuuri sighed. “If this is like the idea from your sophomore year…”

“Nonononono, this has practically _nothing_ to do with liberating hamsters!”

“That’s…less reassuring than you probably intended it to be,” Yuuri pointed out.

“Hear me out! Yuuri! You’re a personal trainer!” Phichit continued, ignoring Yuuri’s words.

“Um, yes? I’m aware?”

“Sooooo, you could just, like _casually_ bump into him on a jog. Offer him a few pointers. Help him with his workout…then _wham!_ ”

Yuuri jumped. “Um? Wham? Wham what?”

Phichit giggled. “Yuuuri! Duh! Obviously, you wham hot dad bod! Find out if the carpet matches the drapes, if you catch my drift!”

“Your drift isn’t exactly subtle,” Yuuri pointed out in a deadpan tone.

“Subtlety doesn’t get you into hot dad bod’s sweatpants!” Phichit sing-songed into the phone.

“I’m hanging up now,” Yuuri replied.

“Fine! But promise me you’ll think about it!”

Yuuri hung up, shaking his head.

…

But he thought about it.

***

Victor stretched in front of the mirror in the hallway, then cast a critical gaze in the direction of his waistline. If he were honest with himself, he was still an attractive enough man. The softness around his gut and hips was perfectly normal for a 30-something with an office job and a 6-year-old who insisted on chicken nuggets for 90% of her meals…only to abandon half of them for dad to finish.

“Oi! Stop checking yourself out in the mirror, old man. It’s creepy as fuck!”

Ah. The dulcet tones of his beloved cousin. He’d offered Yura a room when the now 21-year-old had started college two years ago, his townhouse being conveniently close to Wayne State. The built-in babysitter was definitely a plus, but his cousin’s other attributes had definitely required some getting used to.

“Yura! I’ve been jogging for a week now! Can you tell?” Victor asked, a determined smile on his face as he turned to face the younger man.

“No, you freak. I don’t look at your fucking stomach. Stop being creepy.”

Well, at least Yura could be counted on for his, ah, _unflinching_ honesty. It was a good thing. 

Probably. 

Maybe.

“Why do you suddenly care, anyway?” Yura asked, squinting suspiciously in Victor’s direction.

Victor took a moment to pull on his t-shirt, giving himself time to ponder his cousin’s question. “I’m not getting any younger…” he said with a little laugh, padding toward the kitchen and pouring himself a cup of coffee. He sat at the stool next to Yura. “I just…I think…”

“You want to date again,” Yura said flatly. Victor shrugged. “I thought you said you were done with men after…”

“People _can_ change their minds, Yura,” Victor said softly. “Kaila’s in school now. And five years is a long time…”

“ _Tch_ . Whatever. Just warn me if you’re bringing someone home. I don’t need to walk in on something gross. And no assholes this time, nobody needs a repeat of what happened with fuckface.” Yura was very purposely looking down at his cereal as he spoke, refusing to meet Victor’s eyes. “And you don’t need a fucking app. You just need some goddamned _confidence_.”

Victor smiled to himself. His cousin could be abrasive sometimes, but he _cared_. “I love you, too, Yura,” he said, reaching forward to ruffle the shaggy blond fluff. Yura pulled away, looking a bit like a hissing kitten.

“Whatever. Don’t make it weird, I just don’t want you being stupid over some guy, is all.”

“Ah. Well, it’s not like I’m seeing anyone yet. I don’t even know where to _start_ ,” Victor whined. “And it’s not like I’m going to just run into someone while I’m jogging; there’s all these apps and websites and I have to set up a _profile…”_

“Oh my god, do _not_ set up a Grindr, Vitya, I swear to god…”

Victor grinned slyly. “Why, Yura? Are _you_ on Grindr? Is it too cool for someone like me?”

“I literally hate you right now,” Yura snarled, pushing back from the table. “I have to get to class. Try not to start any more fires.”

Victor pouted. Leave _one_ batch of pizza rolls in the oven and nobody would ever let you live it down…

***

“Right, it’s no problem Mrs. Parks, we can reschedule Evelyn’s private lesson for Tuesday or Wednesday. Thanks for letting me know, just call when you know what day works…Mhmm, great, sounds good. Mhmmm, bye then.”

Yuuri hung up the phone with a sigh, settling back on the sofa. He didn’t work at the gym until that night and with his only dance lesson of the day canceled, he was suddenly left with an abundance of time and far too much energy on his hands. He glanced down to where Vicchan was curled up under the table, smiling softly when the little poodle cocked his head, mouth dropping open in an answering doggy grin.

“Looks like I’ve got some free time, buddy. Walk? Walkies? Yes?” he cooed at his pup. Vicchan bounced to his feet, dancing eagerly at the word ‘walk’. Yuuri laughed and reached down to ruffle his thick curly fur, then stood to snag the leash from the countertop. He was dressed in yoga pants and a tank top in preparation for dancing, but the outfit would work for a light run. He slipped his feet into his trainers, clipped his keys onto the handle of the leash and was out the door bare minutes after making the decision. Vicchan pawed at him eagerly as he locked the door.

“Alright, Vicchan, let’s see how far we can get, hmm?”

The miniature poodle was adorable, but his stamina didn’t exactly match up to Yuuri’s. Despite the pup’s current eagerness, Yuuri doubted he’d make it much further than a mile before begging to be carried. Still, it was a small price to pay for some sunshine and company.

And speaking of company…

“Makka! No! Come back here!”

Yuuri spun around at the clamor of running feet, barking and shouts.

Oh god.

Hot Dad Bod.

Running straight toward him, in hot pursuit of the reddish-brown standard poodle he always jogged with. The dog slammed full force into Yuuri, paws reaching to his shoulders as he went down with a thud, a yelp informing him he’d narrowly missed his own dog.

“Oh no, oh please, I’m so so sorry! Makka saw your pup and I don’t know what came over her, she’s usually such a good girl…”

Yuuri glanced up in a daze, the blue of the sky suddenly making way for a pair of equally blue eyes swimming in a porcelain pale face, surrounded by…

“It _is_ silver,” he muttered, only realizing he’d spoken out loud when the vision above him suddenly twisted in confusion.

“I’m so sorry,” the man said, reaching a hand down to help Yuuri to his feet. “If you’re hurt, I can take you to the urgent care, I’m just down the road…”

Yuuri shook his head, absentmindedly squatting back down to run a hand down Vicchan’s spine in a soothing caress. He shouldn’t have worried, though, his pup seemed perfectly content nose-to-nose with the much larger poodle.

The click of a phone camera startled him, and he glanced curiously at…god, he really couldn’t keep calling this guy Hot Dad Bod, it was creepy.

The man grinned in apology. “Sorry, my Makka almost never meets other dogs and it was so cute I couldn’t resist!” The heart shaped grin faded a bit. “But…I won’t post it or anything, I don’t want to be weird, I just…ah…sorry…”

Yuuri’s heart melted a little at the man’s awkwardness. His heart did something else at the thick accent curling the deep voice, but Yuuri chose to ignore that little thump. “You really don’t have to keep apologizing for everything,” he said gently. “It was an accident and,” he gestured to their dogs, “they _are_ pretty cute.”

The sunshine smile returned. _“Da_ , they are _very_ cute!”

Yuuri couldn’t help grinning back at the enthusiastic reply. They stood like that for too long a moment before Hot Dad Bod seemed to come to his senses.

“Oh! How rude of me! You know my Makkachin now, but not me! My name is Victor.” He swept into an elegant bow made only slightly ridiculous by his sweatpants and neon yellow trainers. The move was saved by the way he smiled up through the silver fringe that had fallen over his eye.

Then Victor straightened up, his hand extended in introduction. Yuuri hesitated for a second, wondering if he should point out the way Victor’s snug, sweat damp t-shirt had ridden up slightly, revealing a soft sliver of stomach. Combined with thick thighs and a plush rear end that even the baggy sweats couldn’t hide, well…

Victor looked like a man who gave good cuddles.

Yuuri was definitely into it.

“Ummm…”

Yuuri blushed, realizing he’d been lost in his contemplation of Victor’s, ah, _assets._

“Y-Yuuri,” he stammered belatedly, finally taking Victor’s outstretched hand. “I’m Yuuri.”

***

Victor felt a little thrill run through him when Hot Yoga Pants Guy finally introduced himself. How odd that this handsome stranger would share a name with his cousin.

Then Yuuri’s hand was in his and it was soft but strong and Victor was definitely staring but did Yuuri realize that the snug tank top was cut exactly right to show off his slender but muscular arms and what must surely be a perfect 6-pack and _ohmygod Victor stop staring stop staring stop staring…_

When Yuuri pulled back from the handshake, he ran his hand back through his thick black hair, his tank riding up a touch to reveal the hint of a v-shape above the tight yoga pants. Victor’s throat went dry as his mind rather shamelessly wondered how deep that cut went.

Reality sharply reasserted itself when Makka decided she’d had enough standing around. As she started to whine at his feet, he found he really couldn’t blame her. They’d had a good jog that morning and his girl was probably thirsty.

Hell, _he_ was feeling more than a bit thirsty himself at the moment…

He shook his head, forcing himself to focus on reality.

The reality where an incredibly hot, incredibly fit man with an incredibly cute dog was standing in front of him.

_No. Bad. FOCUS, Victor!_

What was it Yura had said? He had to have confidence?

He’d known a thing or two about confidence once upon a time. Surely he hadn’t entirely lost his touch…

Victor tossed his bangs out of his eyes, flashing his brightest grin and a perfectly timed wink. He was gratified when Yuuri blushed.

_Totally still got it, Vitya!_ he cheered to himself.

“So, Yuuuu~uuuuri,” he drawled, enjoying the way the long vowel felt on his tongue. “I haven’t seen you out here before.”

_Good. Nice and smooth, nothing too desperate…_

“If you need a pointer or two, Makka and I have been around the block a few times if you know what I mean.”

_Wait. That came out wrong. Shit, fix this quick, you idiot!_

“Heh, you could say we’re a couple of old dogs with new tricks!”

_Abort! Abort! Shut up, dumbass!_

The little voice in his head was starting to sound suspiciously like Yura. That…probably should have worried him more, but Victor was currently a little preoccupied by the epic crash and burn that had befallen this meeting.

_Completely his fault._

Yuuri stared at him for a minute, coffee-brown eyes wide in his handsome face, then his lips twisted into a tiny smile of amusement. “Ah, thanks, but I usually run at the gym before work. I just had some time to kill today and Vicchan had some energy to burn so…”

Victor felt a stab of disappointment. Of _course_ this literal Adonis worked at a gym. Of _course_ there was no way this lovely _younger_ man would have any interest in jogging with an out of shape single dad with an aging poodle and…

“But if you wanted to pop into Castle Fitness someday, maybe I could teach you a few more of those new tricks?” Yuuri offered, his eyes sparkling wickedly as he grinned up at Victor.

Victor felt his own smile tick a bit wider in response as his heart raced in a way that had absolutely nothing to do with his earlier exertions. “Of course, Yuuri! It’s a date!”

***

“And those were his _exact_ words? It’s a _date?”_

Yuuri leaned his head back on the couch, conveniently placing Phichit out of his field of vision. “It’s just an expression, Peach,” he muttered tiredly.

“Hot Dad Bod liiiiiikes you,” Phichit sing-songed.

“Please stop calling him that,” Yuuri groaned, slumping forward again to drop his head into his hands. “It’s creepy.”

“Nothing wrong with digging a few curves, pal! Cushion for the pushin’, motion in the ocean, all about that bass no _mmmmph!”_

Yuuri finally slapped his hand over his friend’s mouth. “Shut. Up. Before your hamsters become orphans,” he threatened. Then he quickly removed his hand, wiping the moisture off on Phichit’s jeans.

“You’re disgusting,” he pointed out, rolling his eyes as Phichit waggled his tongue at him.

“And _you’re_ being deliberately obtuse,” Phichit retorted, crossing his arms. “You think this Victor guy is a total hottie, it sounds like he was flirting with you, and you are still living in Egypt here!”

Yuuri made the mistake of looking moderately confused for a beat, already groaning a half-second before Phichit added the unnecessary punchline: “You know, in de Nile.”

“I don’t need hot dad bods in my life, I have an idiot dad-joke lover for a best friend,” Yuuri groused.

Phichit’s giggle was as bright as his smile was sharp. “So you _do_ want Hot Dad Bod in your life,” he said slyly, nudging his shoulder against Yuuri’s.

Yuuri shot his friend a withering glance. “Okay, we really have to stop calling him that. We don’t even know if he’s a dad, it’s weird. He’s got a perfectly normal body.”

Phichit’s grin grew impossibly sharper. “Ok, so you want Hot Perfectly Normal Bod in your life then.”

“His _name_ is Victor,” Yuuri snapped.

Phichit didn’t look discouraged, instead beaming in delight at Yuuri’s response. “Riiiiight, defensive much? You want _Victor_ in your life.”

Yuuri knew a lost cause when he fought one, but he’d always been a sucker for punishment. “I don’t even know him, Peaches! He’s just a hot guy with a cute dog that jogs on my street!”

“A hot guy with a cute dog that wants to jog with you. Y’know. Horizontally.”

“That…doesn’t even make any actual sense.”

Phichit threw himself across Yuuri’s lap in a mock swoon. “Stop with the logic! Let yourself have a little fun! All you do is work!”

Yuuri pouted a bit. “I went dancing with you and…”

“No, teaching choreography does _not_ count as fun. You’re literally a dance instructor, Yuu.” Phichit’s voice was more serious now, almost stern. “You haven’t been on a date in what, seven months?”

Yuuri hunched down on the sofa. “Nine,” he admitted.

“Nine months, Yuuri! And I know it’s not because nobody’s asked. All those single dance moms, the guys at the gym, Cao Bin at the bank asks about you every time I’m there…”

“Not everybody lucks out with the first person they kiss, Peach!” Yuuri finally snapped, though remorse immediately filled him at the sight of Phichit’s hurt expression.

“Yuuri,” Phichit said tentatively. “That’s not…I’m not expecting you to go out and marry the first person you find. But Hot...uh...Victor is the first person I’ve seen you genuinely interested in since college. Is it so wrong to want my best friend to be happy, too?”

Yuuri leaned his head on Phichit's shoulder, silent for a long moment. "It's not wrong," he finally said slowly. "But I don't know that it's something everybody can find. Something that _I_ can find. But I can _try_."

Phichit smiled slyly. "Do or do not, there is no..." 

The couch cushion silenced the rest of the line.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor ponders his life.
> 
> Yuuri ponders _his_ life.
> 
> They also ponder each other.

_Was it wrong to want more when you already had a perfectly fine life?_

Victor stared into the mirror, razor poised but mind too preoccupied to risk the first swipe. It seemed almost too serendipitous that he’d literally run into an attractive man mere days after finally deciding he was ready to put himself out into the world of dating again.

Surely, Yuuri was already taken. If Yuuri _wasn’t_ taken, then surely, he wasn’t into guys. Or if he was into guys then…

Victor was too old. Too out of shape. Or Yuuri didn’t like kids.

Or he liked kids but didn’t want someone _else’s_ kids…

Kaila was Victor’s entire world. Had been ever since…

Victor shook his head, swiping the razor across his chin determinedly. He was overthinking things. Either Yuuri was a sweetheart with a thing for thirty-something single dads with love handles or…

Or he wasn’t.

That was that, really.

Finally finished with his post-jog ablutions, Victor patted a towel across his face, taking another long look at himself in the mirror. Thinking back to his last session with his therapist, he breathed deeply, then listed off his positive thoughts in a silent litany.

_I am a loving father of a happy and well-adjusted child._

_I have a successful career._

_I have friends and family who care about me._

_I have the world’s sweetest dog._

And, finally…

_I am not to blame for every bad thing that has happened to me._

It was this last one that always stuck in his throat when he tried to say it out loud. Mikhail had blamed him for the dissolution of their marriage. For a long time, Victor had agreed with him.

But Mikhail had walked away of his own accord. Not just from Victor, which Victor could have possibly forgiven.

Mikhail had walked away from _Kaila_ , from the daughter he’d claimed to desperately want when they’d first wed, and _that_ Victor still couldn’t forgive.

Victor knew he was too much sometimes. Too intense, too emotional, too _everything_.

But Kaila…Kaila had been barely a year old.

Victor felt his jaw clenching with remembered anger. He took another deep breath, trying to focus.

“Papa!”

Victor spun, arms automatically opening as his daughter dashed into them.

“Papa! We’re going to do a recitation!”

“Recital,” Yura said dryly, leaning against the bathroom doorway as he smirked.

Victor scooped his daughter into his arms, settling her on his hip. “What’s this about a recital?” he asked, eyes already searching his cousin in question even as he cuddled his girl.

“Mister K says we all get to do a…a…um…a show…” Kaila hesitated, looking at Yura for help as she struggled.

“They’re doing a showcase at the dance studio,” Yura readily supplied, stepping forward to pull his little cousin down from Victor’s hip. Victor smiled his thanks as he followed the pair out of the bathroom and into the kitchen.

“Oh? Well, I’m sure you’ll be the star of the show, my little _solnyshko!”_ Victor said with what he hoped was the proper level of enthusiasm. Kaila had fallen in love with dance _and_ her dance instructor from the first time Yura had dragged her along with him to his internship.

Kaila frowned from her perch on Yura’s hip. “Nuh-uh. I’m in the _beginner’s_ class. The stars are the older kids! I’m just…”

“Starlight,” Yura readily supplied. “Stars are nothing without a bit of twinkle, huh, my little _tigrenok_?”

Victor felt his heart melt as his cousin snuggled his daughter close. Yura might feign a tough exterior, but he’d taken a fierce protective shine to Kaila from the moment they’d met. Victor rather suspected that Yura was projecting a bit; his childhood hadn’t been the happiest--no father, a neglectful mother…young Yura had ended up being shuttled between family members whenever Galina had disappeared, only settling when their grandfather had put his foot down and made a place for Yura in his own home.

A pang of guilt settled in his gut as he thought about the similarities Yura must see between himself and Kaila.

Not that the situations were the same, he told himself firmly.

_I am not to blame for every bad thing that has happened to me._

Maybe he’d had to do it alone, but the similarities ended there. Kaila had a father who loved her and was there for her. He wouldn’t _let_ the situations be the same.

And neither would Yura.

Victor pulled himself out of his wandering thoughts, catching Yura’s emerald eyes narrowed knowingly in his direction.

“The recital’s on Sunday, two weeks from tomorrow,” Yura said, his watchful eyes still glued to Victor.

Victor smiled, then snagged one of the colorful Sharpie pens from the kitchen counter. “Then on the calendar it goes!” he sing-songed as he stepped past the younger pair, ruffling Kaila’s soft brown waves as he passed.

“Papa! The calendar is for _important_ things!” Kaila exclaimed in awe as Victor made note of the date.

“And what, my starlight, is more important than your big debut, eh?” Victor replied, scooping his daughter up again. Kaila giggled, throwing her arms around his neck and bussing his cheek with a sloppy kiss before squirming to get back down. Once her feet hit the ground, she was off again, dashing over to where Makkachin had flopped down in her favorite corner between the fridge and her food dish.

“Can Makka come, too? Pleeeaaase?”

Victor was always weak to those pleading, dark eyes but he was the adult here, so… “Sorry, sweetling, no puppies at dance recitals.” Kaila’s lip quivered in the telltale beginnings of a pouting session and he hastened to head it off. “But,” he chirped brightly, “we can record it and give Makka a private showing! Plus, I bet she’d love to see you practice!”

Kaila’s countenance brightened. “Oh! I could practice now! Mr. K said we should practice at home!”

And if Mr. K said it, Kaila would listen. He’d be a little jealous if he weren’t so impressed. He watched fondly as Kaila immediately began fumbling her way through the basic ballet poses, the motions familiar from his own years under Madame Baranovskaya’s tutelage.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Yura watching him again. Turning, he arched an eyebrow in query.

“You know, they give adult classes at the studio,” the younger man said, his voice oddly gentle. “I know you miss it.”

Victor shook his head. “I’d look ridiculous. An out of shape 33-year-old man prancing around in dance tights? I’ll stick to jogging for now, I think.”

Yura’s mouth tightened as if he wanted to say something else, but whatever it was went unspoken. Instead, Yura nudged Victor’s phone where it lay forgotten on the table. “I set up a Tinder for you,” he muttered, not meeting Victor’s eyes.

“I have no idea what that means!” Victor chirped happily before Yura’s actions caught up to him. “Wait. Is that an app? Yura, my phone has a passcode!”

Yura snorted, no trace of guilt in his sharp features. “Yeah. Your daughter’s birthday. Very crafty, oh wise one.”

Victor glared as he quickly tapped in the passcode, but Yura ignored him.

“It’s a dating app,” Yura said nonchalantly.

Victor gaped at him. “I thought you were against me using a dating app!”

Yura rolled his eyes. “Preemptive measure. I couldn’t risk you trying to set one up yourself. I don’t need that trauma in my life, thanks.” He snatched the phone out of Victor’s hands, tapping around quickly before handing it back.

Bemusedly, Victor glanced between his cousin and the phone, dimly registering Kaila’s continued practice in the corner (“You aren’t _watching right,_ Makka!”) before finally investigating the app that Yura had opened. The first thing that caught his eye was an unfamiliar picture of himself. It…wasn’t a bad picture. Taken at a bit of a distance, Makka’s paws up on his chest, his eyes bright with laughter… “Where did you get this picture?” he asked curiously, trying to make the little pinching motion to enlarge the image.

Yura blushed a bit, looking down at the table with his hair obscuring his eyes. “Phones have cameras, old man,” he muttered.

Victor tucked that little morsel of information away, smiling a little to himself. For all Yura’s protests, he was invested enough in Victor’s hypothetical dating life to have staged a secret photography session. To have snuck onto Victor’s phone to set up a dating profile… Still, his cousin didn’t respond well to the sort of emotional enthusiasm that Victor was prone to, so Victor let him off easy, instead returning to the app and thumbing through the profile.

“You have to put what you’re looking for into the search function,” Yura grumbled. “Apparently ‘not an asshole’ wasn’t enough information.”

Victor chuckled softly, drawing Kaila’s attention.

“Are you playing a game, Papa?” she called out, distracted from her dance practice. Victor hastily closed the app, pulling up Candy Crush instead. Later, he thought to himself, thoughts drifting to lovely Yuuri. Later he’d try searching for athletic men with midnight hair and chocolate eyes. 

Maybe it was worth a shot…

***

Yuuri dropped his bag to the floor with a sigh. Another day, another call back, another row of politely smiling faces that weren’t going to call him with an offer to join their production.

It was fine. Maybe he wasn’t dancing on a stage in front of an audience, but he still had dance in his life. And maybe personal training wasn’t what he thought he’d be doing at 29, but it paid the bills and offered an occasional sense of accomplishment and even fulfillment.

It was his own fault, really. Minako had practically handed him a coveted principal dancer spot with her company and he’d blown his first performance, then spent two years wallowing in his failure. The stretch marks on his thighs were proof of the depths of his devastation.

But he’d pulled himself out of it, gotten back in shape, started auditioning again… Maybe he’d missed his chance, maybe he’d never be more than a dance instructor. And maybe that was something he needed to learn to be okay with.

He missed the applause, sometimes, but the little girls at the studio were sweet, and the middle-aged businessmen at the gym were weirdly appreciative of his help and maybe…

As if on cue, his phone rang, drawing him out of his thoughts. Phichit. Yuuri smiled to himself. His best friend had a second sense for knowing when to call.

“ _Moshi moshi_ ,” Yuuri said into the phone, patting Vicchan’s head before flopping onto the couch.

“Soooo, how’d it go?” Phichit asked cheerfully.

Yuuri pursed his lips. “Ehhhhh,” he prevaricated. “They said they’d be in touch.”

“Dude, I’ve seen you lately, you’re better than ever. They’d be crazy not to cast you!”

Yuuri grimaced. “You’ve seen me doing choreography to pop songs,” he pointed out.

Phichit blew a raspberry through the phone. “Oh, boo, I’ve seen you move, the style doesn’t matter. You kill it, Yuuri. You’re a hella talented cinnamon roll, an oblivious seducer of all who see you on the dance floor, a…”

“Oh my god, please stop,” Yuuri begged.

“…total sex god on legs!” Phichit added for good measure.

“I’m pretty sure Swan Lake doesn’t require me to be sex on legs,” Yuuri said dryly.

They chatted a bit longer before Phichit finally broached what seemed to be his new favorite topic.

“So, I was browsing Tinder,” he said nonchalantly.

Yuuri sighed. “ _Why_ were you browsing Tinder? Do I need to be worried?”

“Research purposes only, my dude. Research.”

“Right,” Yuuri replied, heaving himself off the couch. He glanced idly at his wall clock. 4:18 p.m. Fuck it, it was 5:00 o’clock in many somewheres. He popped the cap from a bottle of his latest microbrew sampler, taking a preemptive sip to fortify himself for whatever Phichit was about to suggest.

“Don’t you want to know how my research went?” Phichit whined through the phone.

“No,” Yuuri said flatly, taking another sip. “But you’re going to tell me anyway, so lay on, MacDuff.”

Phichit groaned. “You are such a nerd. Luckily, nerds are hot right now, so you’re in luck.”

“I’m not getting a Tinder, Phichit,” Yuuri growled, draining the last of his bottle and reaching for another.

“Oh, I think I can change your miiii~iiind!” Phichit teased as Yuuri’s phone vibrated.

“I swear, if you sent me a dick pic from some random Tinder guy…”

“Nope!” Phichit chirped. “See how this sounds – 33, dog lover, interests include dance, jogging, photography and figure skating. Lawyer. Likes men. Has the oddest shade of blond hair I’ve ever seen. You could almost call it _silver.”_

Yuuri broke, finally pulling up the screenshot Phichit had sent him. Sure enough, Victor’s laughing eyes danced up at him from the screen, Makka’s paws splayed out across his chest.

Hot Dad Bod liked men.

Hot Dad Bod was _single_ and liked men.

Yuuri drained the rest of the bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, y'all, thank you SO much for the amazing response to the first chapter! I'm so glad so many of you are loving soft Victor! 
> 
> I can promise that this fic stays pretty fluffy, so only some very very minor angst to interrupt the sweetness (because sweet always goes so well with a touch of bitter, don't you think?)
> 
> Up Next: More of Yuri P being a not so secret softie when it comes to his family. New characters make their appearances! Victor navigates the world of Tinder. And... a wedding???


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tinder is an...exciting adventure.  
> Victor gets a date?  
> Meet Mr. K!

Victor slumped at his desk, his eyes narrowed at his phone. He’d come to dread the buzzing sound that meant a notification had come through—50/50 chance that he didn’t want to check it. His phone had turned into a strange sort of Russian Roulette, with each buzz offering him the exciting opportunity to see a text, an e-mail, or an unsolicited dick pic from yet another Tumbler…( _er… no, no, Victor, that wasn’t it…_ ) another _Tinder_ mistake.

He’d browsed enough to know that Yuuri wasn’t on the app, but the few tentative right swipes he’d made hadn’t led to more than a handful of messages. And dick pics. 

So. Many. Dick. Pics.

It wasn’t that Victor was exactly a connoisseur of cock, but he had standards. Standards which most definitely included affection, interest, and consent. He shuddered to think how bad women must have it.

Steeling himself, he finally reached for the phone, grateful when it turned out to be a text from Yura letting him know that he’d be going out with friends that night. Small mercies.

“What has you looking like your dog died?” a deep voice asked.

Victor snapped his head up, scowling. “Bite your tongue, Giacometti!” he replied, one hand to his chest in horror. “Makka is perfectly healthy, thank you!”

Chris smirked down at him, perching one hip on the corner of Victor’s desk. “In all seriousness, _mon cher,_ is everything quite alright?”

Victor leaned back in his chair, flipping his hair out of his eyes as he considered how much to tell his friend. _“Dating,_ ” he finally sighed. “When did dating become so…so…”

“Soul draining?” Chris offered. “Transactional? Mundane?”

Victor raised an eyebrow. “Jaded, much?”

“Says the man scowling at his phone as if it’s a snake,” Chris pointed out. “Besides, you’re coming off a dry spell. You don’t need a _date_ , love, you need to get laid.”

“Such useful advice,” Victor said dryly.

“ _Oui,_ I am full of useful advice,” Chris replied teasingly.

“Full of _something_ ,” Victor muttered under his breath. Chris just chuckled warmly.

“I know what you need.”

Victor glared at his friend. “I _need_ you to get your ass off my desk. I do actually have cases I should be working on.”

“Ah, yes, the thrilling yet soulless world of corporate law. Such an enticement.”

“We can’t all be personal injury attorneys,” Victor sniped back at his friend.

“We _could_ , but that would be more competition for _moi_ ,” Chris tossed out nonchalantly. “But no, work is _not_ what you need. What you _need_ is a date.”

Victor narrowed his eyes. “You literally just told me I don’t need a date.”

“You need to be _my_ date,” Chris clarified unhelpfully. “To Seung-gil’s wedding.”

“ _You_ were invited to Seung-gil’s wedding?” Victor asked in surprise, ignoring the suggestion.

Chris winked at him. “Yes, darling. Just because he’s a stick-in-the-mud at work doesn’t mean we don’t get along. The man’s actually almost charming once you get a few drinks in him. Which you’d know if you ever joined us for happy hour.”

“I have a six-year-old daughter and a ten-year-old poodle. I don’t have time for happy hour,” Victor pointed out. “Or Seung-gil’s wedding.”

“ _Make_ time,” Chris said, crossing his arms. “Do you know how many boys are going to be there? _Single_ boys? Ones that like men?”

Victor was surprised to find himself actually considering the suggestion. Sure, he’d had his sights on one particular boy, but the likelihood of that panning out were virtually zero. Free food and drink, cute guys in suits and tuxes…the suggestion was more tempting than he felt like admitting.

“Fine,” Victor sighed as Chris’s grin widened, the blond clearly knowing he’d won. “But _you_ get to deal with Seung-gil.”

“Seung-gil doesn’t hate you,” Chris said patiently.

“Seung-gil hates _everyone_ ,” Victor fired back.

Chris smirked. “Considering the fact that he’s quite willingly getting married, counselor, I believe you’ll find that statement to be erroneous.”

Victor groaned. “I said I’ll go. Now get off my desk, I do actually need to get through some work today, thank you.”

Chris waggled his fingers as he sauntered out of Victor’s office. “As you wish, _cher,_ but remember! It’s a date!”

***

Yuri pulled up in the studio lot, glancing in the rearview mirror with a smile. Kaila was bouncing in her booster seat, clearly excited.

“Alright, _tigrenok,_ remember, you have to behave until class,” he said, putting the car into park and shutting off the engine before getting out to help his little cousin.

“I knoooooow, Yura! I ‘member! I can sit with Beka and help him!”

“Only if you aren’t bothering him,” Yuri reminded her.

“I don’t bother him!” Kaila protested, struggling with her dance bag as she trailed behind him. “Beka _likes_ when I help him!”

Yuri smiled as they made their way into the lobby, waving hello to Mila and Sara before stepping up to the reception desk.

“You cool if Kaila hangs behind the desk?” he asked his friend, feigning nonchalance as Otabek looked up at him.

Otabek stood, leaning his arms on the desk as he peered down at Kaila’s hopeful face. “I have many papers that need stapling,” he said seriously, a tiny smile appearing when Kaila bounced hopefully. “I bet Kaila can polish a few of them off before class.”

Kaila squealed in excitement. “I can do it! I bet I can finish them _all_ before Mr. K gets here!”

Yuri chuckled, ruffling his little cousin’s hair before returning his attention to Otabek. “Sure you’re cool with this? I can always have her sit in on the intermediate class…”

Otabek shook his head. “I’d be lost without my best helper,” he said seriously, flashing a thumbs up in Yuri’s direction. “Go do intern things. We’re good here.”

Yuri grinned his thanks, then made his way to the locker room to change. He acted as an assistant for Mila’s intermediate group before helping Katsudon with the beginner’s group. Ever since he’d talked Vitya into letting Kaila come to classes, things had been different in the studio. Kaila had been adopted as a sort of mascot. Even Celestino didn’t seem to mind the little girl bouncing around the place, which meant Yuri could focus on his internship and still make sure that Vitya actually had the occasional night off.

Not that his older cousin ever took advantage of this. It had annoyed Yuri for months, but now that Vitya was determined to step back into the dating scene, Yuri figured maybe it would finally pay off.

Not that Yuri cared if Vitya dated. He just got tired of the man seeming to think that being over 30 meant his life could only consist of his daughter, his dog and his cousin.

Fuck Mikhail for putting that thought into Victor’s head.

Fuck Mikhail for a lot of things really, he thought as he slammed his locker door a little too forcefully.

“Whoa! Everything okay there, Yuri?”

Ugh. And also fuck Mr. K for being so observant.

“You don’t have class for another hour and a half. Do you have _no_ life?” Yuri snapped, deigning to look up at the older dancer.

The dance instructor blanched, then straightened his shoulders. “You _do_ know you’re my intern, right?”

Yuri grimaced. “ _Da, da._ Sorry,” he grumbled. “Just… surprised to see you here so early,” he grudgingly admitted.

Mr. K blushed. “Oh, yeah, just…needed to burn off some energy. Figured I’d warm up a bit before the beginner’s class. I just…” the man floundered a bit, “thought you seemed more stressed than normal.”

Yuri shrugged, embarrassed to have been caught out. “Family shit,” he admitted.

“Ah,” Mr. K replied. “Kaila’s dad? Everything okay at home?”

Damn the man for being so fucking _nice_ all the time. “Mmm,” Yuri hummed. “Vitya wants to start dating again.” Fuck, why was he talking about this?

“Ah,” Mr. K repeated. “I can see why that might stress you out. You must love your cousin very much, I’m sure you’re worried.”

Yuri felt his cheeks heating. “I…that’s…that’s not…”

“My best friend’s getting married this weekend. I worry about him. He never really dated in college and now he’s marrying the first guy he’s ever gotten serious about. It’s scary.”

“That’s not really…”

“I know it’s not the same thing,” Mr. K hastened to explain, “but I can see why you’d be a little stressed, is all.” The older dancer flashed an infuriatingly understanding smile before patting Yuri’s shoulder.

“Hey, Yuuri?” Otabek had poked his head into the room and both men turned at his call. “Oh, sorry, that’s kind of confusing, I guess. Mr. K? Mrs. Parks is on the line for you?”

“I’ll be right out, Otabek,” Mr. K said with a little wave before turning back to Yuri. “I’ll see you and Kaila in class. Try to relax, hmmm? I’m sure things’ll work out!”

***

“Fancy meeting you here,” Phichit chirped, giggling at Yuuri’s answering scowl.

_Here_ being the bar at Phichit’s rehearsal dinner. Yuuri knew he was supposed to be in the private room with the rest of the wedding party and family members, but there was only so much of Chad’s negging that he could take.

“I fucking hate Chad,” he muttered into his old-fashioned.

Phichit hummed sympathetically. “Ugh, I’m sorry, he’s a total tool but he was Seung-gil’s college roommate, so…”

“He’s not even into me,” Yuuri pointed out. “He just wants to score and I’m _here_ and obviously single…”

Phichit snorted. “Dude. Bro. You are _so_ out of fucking Chad’s league. Tinnnnder. Hot Dad Bod is there. Go get you some!”

Yuuri glared at his best friend. “I’m not getting Tinder. Do you know how many dick pics you get on Tinder?”

Phichit waggled his eyebrows. “I see no downside.”

Yuuri gagged. “Gross, dude.”

Phichit smirked. “Just saying. You look like a man that could use a good non-Chad dicking right now.”

“I hate you.”

“You love me.”

Yuuri downed his drink with a sigh. “I do. I really do. Otherwise, why would I be here?”

Phichit glanced around. “If by here you mean ‘nowhere near where you’re supposed to be’, I’d guess that you’re annoyed, lonely and bored.” He raised his hand and ordered a pair of shots from the attentive bartender.

Yuuri rolled his eyes when Phichit shoved one in front of him. “I’m not sure how getting wasted is supposed to help.”

“Yuu, you’re single. You’re objectively ridiculously hot,” Phichit paused to glare as Yuuri snorted. “ _Hot._ Stupid hot. There is no reason you should go home alone tonight. Or tomorrow night. Or any fucking night you choose.” Phichit clinked his glass against Yuuri’s, scowling until Yuuri reluctantly downed the whiskey. “I worry about you, you know,” he concluded softly.

Yuuri grimaced. “You don’t need to, Peach, I’m fine, I swear.”

“Does that mean you’ve hooked up with Hot Dad Bod?” Phichit asked eagerly.

Yuuri slumped until his head was on the bar top, ignoring the annoyed glance from the bartender. “I’m not signing up for Tinder.”

Phichit nudged him, looking unimpressed. “You have his running schedule memorized. No Tinder needed. You can literally go chase the man of your dreams.”

“He’s a _lawyer_ . He’s a _hot_ lawyer. He’s got plenty of options. What, am I going to be all… ‘Hey, I’m a failed ballet dancer struggling to put his life back together, want to make out?’”

“Yes!” Phichit snapped. “But minus the failure part! Dammit, stop this shit! You’re not a failure! I refuse to let anyone call my best friend a failure, _including_ my best friend!”

Yuuri flinched. “I’m sorry. I’m just…I didn’t get the part,” he admitted in a whisper. Phichit immediately softened.

“Then they’re idiots, Yuuri. You are _amazing_ . Even fucking _Chad_ thinks so.”

Yuuri hiccupped a laugh. “Great. Well, if _Chad_ thinks so…”

Phichit snorted. “Hey. It’s _my_ wedding. Trust me. Tons of hotties. Things will be okay, I promise!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the sweet comments and the kudos! I'm so glad you're enjoying this fic as much as I do!
> 
> I'm sorry for the lack of Victuuri interaction, I promise, they'll meet again soon!! 
> 
> Up Next:  
> A very Seungchuchu wedding  
> Victor recognizes the rather cute best man  
> Yuuri is not a fan of Chris


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit panics.  
> Victor panics.  
> Yuuri panics.
> 
> Also, Chris is there too. 
> 
> But, like, not panicking.

“Looking good, _mon cher_.”

Victor rolled his eyes as he finished the final loop on his tie. “Did you just wolf whistle at me? Creep.”

Chris blew a raspberry in his direction. “As if you don’t know how well those trousers fit your, ah, _assets._

Victor couldn’t help the tiny blush. He’d foregone the simple slacks and blazer combo he typically wore to the office, breaking out the more formal suit he usually wore in court. He’d had it hastily tailored when Chris had talked him into coming to Chicago for the wedding. The pants clung a bit more tightly than he’d anticipated, doing absolutely nothing to hide his thick thighs.

“I’ve changed my mind, tell Seung-gil I got sick and couldn’t go,” he begged, flopping down on his bed.

Chris rolled his eyes. “No,” he replied flatly. “I’m not letting you turn into a hermit. You have a weekend away from any obligations, you are going to enjoy it even if I have to physically drag you there.”

“Weddings aren’t _fun,_ Christophe. You go, I can play tourist or something. There’s that jazz bar…”

“Where you will sit on your phone, checking up on Kaila and ignoring anyone who tries to talk to you,” Chris pointed out, quite correctly.

“I’m not going to start dating someone who lives in a different state,” Victor groused.

Chris pursed his lips in exasperation. “Which is why we are _going_ to this wedding. Seung-gil and his fiancé live in Detroit. Which means half the attendees live there, _too._ All you have to do is sit still for 30 minutes, then have a few drinks, talk to their cute friends, dance a little…”

“You don’t know that they have cute friends,” Victor grumbled, giving into the inevitable and dragging himself off the bed.

Chris raised an eyebrow as he pocketed his wallet and snagged his gift from the nightstand. “I _do_ , actually. Again, socializing would do you wonders, Victor. Seung-gil is, despite his taciturn personality, a rather attractive man. His fiancé is adorable. Like attracts like, you know…” 

Chris hesitated at the door, looking over his shoulder to where Victor still sat on the bed. “I sent you the link to their wedding site. There are several rather lovely specimens among their groomsmen. Seung-gil’s best man is rather good looking in that... former college athlete sort of way. Chad something-or-other…”

Victor groaned but reached for his own wallet and card. “I’m automatically vetoing all Chads,” he sniffed.

Chris laughed. “How picky, _mon ami_. Well, the other best man is quite a snack, and definitely not a Chad.”

Victor smirked. “Well, as long as _you_ approve,” he said, allowing a hint of sarcasm to slide into his tone.

“I _approve_ of anyone who has cheekbones as sharp as Yuuri Katsuki,” Chris laughed, stepping out into the hall.

Victor froze. Surely it was a coincidence. Or he’d misheard. “W-what did you say his name was?”

Chris glanced over his shoulder, blinking in confusion. “Yuuri Katsuki. Or maybe it was Yuuki? No, definitely Yuuri. I remember thinking it was funny since it was so similar to your cousin’s name…”

A coincidence. There must be other men named Yuuri out there. Attractive ones. With sharp cheekbones. With connections to Detroit…

“Send me that link again,” he said weakly, ignoring Chris’s concerned gaze.

***

Yuuri was used to being the anxious friend. Phichit had talked him down from more metaphorical ledges than Yuuri cared to think about. Which made the situation he currently found himself in…distinctly strange.

“Okay, Peach. Just breathe. Tell me what you need,” he said as calmly as he could manage. The wedding was in 45 minutes and things had _not_ gone according to plan. They’d arrived into a chaotic scene: tables still half bare, the band missing a microphone for the ceremony, the seats on the patio still wet from an unexpected shower earlier that morning…

“A large glass of brandy would help,” Phichit replied in a strangled tone. Yuuri eyed the panicked wedding planner, who dashed off immediately.

“Have you ever had brandy in your life?” Yuuri asked bemusedly.

“No,” Phichit snapped. “Seemed like a good time to try it.”

Yuuri sighed. “Ooookay. Brandy it is. Can you talk to me? Tell me what’s wrong?”

Phichit looked up at him, eyes wide and damp, the sharp edges of his winged liner beginning to waver. “What’s _wrong???”_ he asked, his voice cracking. “I’m getting _married_. I’m a party planner! Seung-gil trusted me to set everything up! And nothing’s ready! M-maybe _I’m_ not ready. He’s always so put together; he’s going to know I’m a total disaster and he’ll leave me and m-marry an accountant with a 401k and I’ll be alone my entire life because I’ll never m-meet someone like him again!”

Yuuri sighed, pulling his pocket square out and dabbing at his best friend’s eyes. “He’s stupid in love with you, Peach. I’ve caught him _actually_ smiling at you at least half a dozen times in the last two years.”

Phichit sniffled. “He smiles. Just not in public,” he whined.

Yuuri smiled. “See? I’m pretty sure he’s, like, the Tin Man from Wizard of Oz. You’re like the Wizard.”

Phichit frowned in confusion. “I’m an old white guy with a habit of grandiose lies?”

Yuuri finished fixing Phichit’s eyeliner. “You gave him a _heart._ You’re messy and emotional and I think Seung-gil _needs_ that.” He caught the wedding planner hovering awkwardly behind Phichit, an enormous snifter clutched in one hand. He beckoned her over, taking the glass and pressing it into Phichit’s hand.

“I thought you didn’t like him,” Phichit asked suspiciously, taking a gulp of the amber liquid.

Yuuri’s phone buzzed and he quickly checked the message before turning back to the panicking groom. “We’re never going to be best friends,” Yuuri admitted. “But you love him and that’s the important thing. And I see the way he looks at you. He loves you, too. And in half an hour he is going to be waiting at the end of the aisle, ready to marry you.”

Phichit took another gulp, then gave out a hysterical little laugh. “But nothing’s ready! I wanted everything to be perfect!”

Yuuri glanced out the window, where sunshine was beating merrily down on the grounds of the hotel. “It’s going to be,” he promised his friend. “Leo and Guang Hong wiped down all the chairs, the hotel staff finished setting up the reception room, Otabek had an extra mic for the wedding band…”

Phichit downed the last of the brandy, hiccupping once before beaming. “What would I do without you!” he cheered, earning a chuckle from Yuuri.

“Pretty sure you’d be just fine. But maybe we should get back to the dressing room before the guests get here?”

Phichit beamed. “Okay. Let’s do this, Katsudamn!”

***

Victor took the wedding program from the pony-tailed usher with a distracted _thank you_. Chris nudged him, hand at the small of Victor’s back as he guided them to a pair of seats a few rows back.

“Tell Uncle Chris absolutely everything,” Christophe murmured in a faux-avuncular tone, earning an exasperated glare in response.

“Please don’t make this weird,” Victor pleaded, slumping in his folding chair. Chris raised an eyebrow, but otherwise remained silent. “I know the best man,” Victor finally admitted. “Kind of, anyway. I, ah, sort of ran into him once.”

“Chad?” Chris asked, looking surprised. “I thought Seung-gil said he lived in Minneapolis.”

“No, not _Chad_ ,” Victor snapped. “The other best man. Yuuri.”

“Oooooh, the pretty one!” Chris breathed excitedly.

Victor rolled his eyes. “Yes. The pretty one. He’s a personal trainer.”

“You joined a gym? You should have told me you were looking! Mine has _pole-dancing_ classes, Victor!” Chris said, pouting slightly.

Victor swatted his friend with the program. “No. I…almost literally ran into him. He lives in my neighborhood. Makka sort of, ah, tackled him when I was jogging the other day. He offered to train me. I think?”

Chris sighed dreamily. “Ah. A true meet-cute. How romantic!”

“Th-that’s not…it wasn’t…he…he was just being _nice,_ Chris!” Victor spluttered. “Not that you would know the meaning of the word,” he added grumpily.

“Oh darling, I can be _very_ nice. You just weren’t interested when we met,” Chris purred.

Victor blushed. He’d met Christophe his first year at Feltsman & Feltsman (There was only one Feltsman. The name was a lie, though Yakov certainly yelled loudly enough for two people.) and he knew the other lawyer had been interested, but he’d been fresh from an acrimonious break-up, the ink on the divorce papers not even dry yet. “Chris…” he started, but his friend shook his head.

“Water under all the bridges, darling. We’re far better as friends, I know that now. But I won’t lie. You _need_ someone in your life. Where better to start looking than at a wedding? Love in the air and all that jazz, hmmm?”

Victor snorted, then continued in a hushed tone as the music suddenly changed to the theme from a popular Thai musical from 20 years ago. “Your sentimental side never fails to amaze me, Mr. Ambulance Chaser.”

Chris sniffed in feigned hurt. “Love, my day job has no bearing on my affinity for romance!”

Victor chose not to answer as the first pair of groomspeople walked down the aisle. The brilliant red and gold accents of the wedding were charming, if slightly garish, and the faces around him all seemed overjoyed to be present. Victor felt like a bit of an outsider, not really knowing the happy couple. But his doubts faded as the best men appeared. 

Sure enough, it was Yuuri standing there, looking unfairly stunning in a fitted tux that did absolutely nothing to hide his svelte frame. The only flaw was the man on his arm as he walked the aisle. The Chaddest of Chads, truly, with his faux-tan and bleach blonde hair and too-white grin…

Victor hated Chad on sight.

Yuuri, however…

Victor barely managed to tear his eyes from the handsome best man, even as he stood for the grooms making their own way down the aisle.

***

Yuuri was determined to enjoy the ceremony, despite the lewd winks fucking _Chad_ kept sending him from the other side of the wedding party. As Phichit’s best man, he’d had to spend entirely too much time talking on the phone to the so-called ‘wellness coach’ in the planning phase, which had translated into far too much real life interaction at the joint bachelor party. And the rehearsal. And the rehearsal dinner.

Chad had taken far too much pleasure in rehearsing the wedding party dance, where they were inevitably paired together, because even if Yuuri _had_ choreographed it, he had too much respect for wedding traditions to pair himself with a less egregious partner.

Besides, he wasn’t going to subject Leo or Guang Hong to Chad’s particularly egregious brand of flirtation.

He’d walked down the aisle, arm in arm with Seung-gil’s old roommate, his eyes fixed on the flower filled archway that was their destination. For a moment, he was half-convinced he’d seen a flash of silver-blond hair out of the corner of his eye but dismissed it as wishful thinking. Probably an older relative.

He realized his thoughts were drifting as he listened to Seung-gil’s godmother intone the traditional phrases. Min-so had the personality of a particularly rigid fence post, but she was the only ordained minister either of the grooms knew. Even with her stiff presentation, the ceremony was still emotional; while he couldn’t see Phichit’s face, Seung-gil’s was as soft as he’d ever seen the normally stoic lawyer, eyes glistening with what seemed to be tears as he gazed in Phichit’s direction.

Yuuri had had his doubts; Seung-gil seemed like such an odd match for his ebullient best friend but…

Damned if Seung-gil didn’t look like a man hopelessly in love right now. It made Yuuri’s chest ache and he felt the warm prick of tears in his eyes. He was happy for Phichit, he really was.

But a little part of him was jealous; nobody had ever looked at _him_ that way. He rarely thought about it, but he was three years older than his best friend and…

He hastily glanced around, trying to blink the tears from his eyes without anyone noticing. From across the aisle, Chad caught his eye with what was probably meant to be a sympathetic smirk.

Ugh. No. He wasn’t _that_ desperate. There were better people out there, maybe even someone who could fill that ache in his soul that longed for cuddles by the fire and slow dancing in the kitchen…someone who would provide warmth and companionship and not just…mindless sex. Unbidden, his thoughts drifted to Hot Da…Victor. He hadn’t seen the man since their collision earlier that week, despite his wistful hope that Victor would make his way to Castle Fitness. He was projecting, he knew, but he thought that maybe Victor was somebody who wouldn’t care if his partner tended to cry after a stressful day, or occasionally needed to hide under a cozy blanket for hours when the world got a little too overwhelming.

He shook his head, some dim part of him hearing Min-so pronounce Phichit and Seung-gil married, prompting Phichit to dip Seung-gil in a melodramatic kiss, much to the hooting approval of the groomspeople and half the gathered witnesses. Hastily, he dashed the last of the tears out of his eyes, turning with the rest of the wedding party to face the crowd as the beaming newlyweds did the same.

A flash of silver…

He was hallucinating.

He had to be.

Because otherwise, there was no explanation for the sight of Victor staring at him from the crowd, as if summoned by Yuuri’s secret yearnings.

But if this was a hallucination, it was a cruel one…because standing to Victor’s side, arm casually slung over Victor’s broad yet soft shoulders…

Handsome. Tall. Shitty bleach job fading to a brown undercut. Weirdly familiar.

Yuuri hated him on sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for your sweet comments and kudos! I do hope you continue to enjoy this story!
> 
> Little bit of trivia:  
> Phichit's pre-wedding jitters are inspired by my own wedding day. I walked in to an unfinished room, where people were literally still eating brunch. For reasons I still cannot explain, I turned to my nervous wedding planner and very confidently told her that I needed a large glass of brandy.
> 
> I had never had brandy before in my life... so I really have no explanation as to why that's what came out of my mouth in that moment. 
> 
> Up Next:  
> The Banquet...um, I mean WEDDING RECEPTION Chapter!  
> Flirting! Dancing! Phichit's inappropriate usage of emojis!  
> Plus, the return of all the terrible dad jokes!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing, flirting, bad jokes and terrible abuse of emojis...

The wedding party had done their choreographed entrance (and Yuuri had firmly pulled Chad's wandering hands away from his ass at least three times), Yuuri had stammered through his toast, Chad had smirked through his, and the champagne at the head table had already been refilled twice.

Yuuri could have used a third refill, but he still retained _some_ sense of propriety.

“Okay, _you_ are being weirder than usual,” Phichit said in an undertone as the servers set steaming plates in front of the wedding party. A crook of his finger and a charming smile produced another bottle of champagne and Yuuri nodded at the server in weak thanks.

Fuck propriety.

“I’m fine,” he whispered back, taking a large sip, his eyes still glued to the table on the other side of the room.

“Right. Because I definitely haven’t noticed you staring at a guy that looks an awful lot like that Tinder pic I sent you on Tuesday,” Phichit replied, squinting at him in speculation.

Yuuri sighed. “’m not staring,” he mumbled. “Just…surprised to see him here.” He downed the rest of his drink, thankful for the attentive waitstaff as the smiling girl magically reappeared to refill it. Perks of being at the head table, he supposed. Phichit was still watching him intently though, and he felt the need to explain further. “Guess Tinder must have worked out for him.”

“Considering the fact that he’s staring right back at you, can’t be _that_ serious,” Phichit said pointedly. “Besides, I know the guy he’s sitting with. Works with Seung-gil. You’re totally the better catch!”

Yuuri snorted. “If he works with your new husband, that means he’s a lawyer. In no world am I a better catch.”

“Hey!” Phichit protested. “Nobody’s allowed to diss my best friend! _Including_ my best friend. Besides, don’t you recognize him?” He started humming a jingle that Yuuri vaguely recognized, eyes dancing merrily.

It took a moment, but Yuuri finally realized why the bottle-blond looked so familiar. “No! The ‘In a wreck, need a check’ guy???” he sputtered incredulously.

“He’s actually pretty nice; I’ve gone to a couple office happy hours with Seung-gil,” Phichit said thoughtfully. “But if Hot Dad Bod over there likes you as much as I _know_ he does, no way is he interested in Giacometti. You two are total opposites.”

Yuuri groaned, stabbing at his salmon aggressively. “So, he’s attractive, confident and successful.”

Phichit glared at him, waving a bite of his piccata in only partially feigned pique. “Stop that. You are a _catch_. Just wait until dinner’s over. You can woo your man out on the dance floor. No way Giacometti has your moves!”

“I’m not stealing someone else’s date!” Yuuri protested half-heartedly.

“It’s not stealing if he goes along willingly!” Phichit retorted in a sing-song.

“What are you stealing?” Seung-gil suddenly interjected, looking up from his steak. “I’m not a criminal lawyer.”

Phichit turned to beam at his new husband. “But you could find one if I got in trouble, right H̄wān cı?”

Seung-gil stared suspiciously between Phichit and Yuuri for a moment, still chewing. Finally, he nodded curtly. Phichit lit up in delight.

“My hero,” he crooned, dropping his head onto Seung-gil’s shoulder. Yuuri swore a faint blush crept up the normally impassive man’s cheeks.

After a moment, Seung-gil cleared his throat. “You didn’t answer my question,” he pointed out, narrowing his eyes in Yuuri’s direction as if he thought the dancer capable of leading his husband into all sorts of debauchery.

Phichit flashed a wicked little grin, then threw his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders. “We’re stealing Yuuri a man,” he whispered conspiratorially, ignoring Yuuri’s groan. “ _Giacometti’s_ man,” he added.

Seung-gil blinked slowly, then looked out to where Giacometti and Victor were sitting. “Victor,” he grunted. “They aren’t dating. Just friends.” With that, he seemed to consider the conversation over and turned back to his steak.

Phichit looked positively delighted with the information, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Yuuuuri!”

“Whatever you’re planning, I want no part of it,” Yuuri replied, stubbornly taking a bite of his rapidly cooling salmon.

Phichit nudged another glass of champagne closer to Yuuri’s plate. “Sure buddy, I’ll give it a couple more glasses.”

***

“You used to dance,” Chris said nonchalantly as Victor was mid-bite, causing a brief choking fit as Victor struggled to reply despite his full mouth.

“What?” he finally managed, gulping a mouthful of wine to clear his throat.

“Woo him with your smooth moves, _mon cher,_ ” Chris purred. “I’m sure I can find another room if you find yourself in need of some, hmmm… _privacy_ later,” he continued, grinning broadly.

“Th-that’s…I don’t…” Victor stumbled over his protest, not sure what, exactly, he was trying to deny. “You saw him during the wedding party dance, I don’t think I’m the one with the smooth moves,” he finished lamely.

Chris rolled his eyes. “Victor, _mon ami_ , that pretty boy has been staring at you since he sat down.”

Victor fidgeted in his chair, stealing another glance in Yuuri’s direction before dropping his gaze to his lap. “Really?” he asked in a tiny voice, wincing at how tentative it sounded.

_Get it together, Vitya, you’re 33, not fucking 13!_

Yikes. His inner Yura was getting louder.

He snuck a few glances in Yuuri’s direction, wondering if Chris was right, distracted from his thoughts only when the smiling server stepped in to clear their plates as the music shifted from dinner music to something with a slow, slinky dance pulse.

“Alright, Casanova, on your feet,” Chris said, “Time to burn off that picatta!”

Victor groaned but allowed himself to be pulled to the dance floor. Chris was nothing if not an enthusiastic partner, though his slightly _too_ lascivious hip thrusts caused a bit of warmth to spread through Victor’s cheeks. Spending time with his friend was always like this, the other lawyer determined to push Victor out of his comfort zone, with Victor reluctantly following along.

A quick glance proved Yuuri nowhere to be found, though the rest of the wedding party was wandering around, mingling with guests. Stifling his disappointment, he allowed himself to sway to the beat coming from the large speakers. The DJ seemed to know what he was doing; the mix of popular hits and sultry club music pulling more and more of the guests on the floor. Reflexively, he looked in the direction of the booth, wondering if they were taking requests.

To his surprise, he caught sight of a familiar mop of jet-black hair bent in conversation with the serious young DJ. As if he could feel the burn of Victor’s gaze, Yuuri looked back over his shoulder, the flickering lights making his amber eyes flash with a reddish hue before Yuuri turned away again.

“Talk to him, Victor,” Chris murmured close to Victor’s ear, making him jump a little.

“He’s busy, I don’t want to be a bother…” Victor replied, reluctantly tearing his eyes away from the appealing sight of Yuuri’s backside bent over the DJ booth. Chris rolled his eyes, snagging Victor’s hand to pull him into a twirl on the beat.

“You are your own worst enemy, darling.”

Victor winced, knowing his friend was right. Yura was always harping on him about his confidence; perhaps his cousin had a point. But the truth of it was, as attracted as he was to Yuuri, he still knew practically nothing about the other man. He was a personal trainer. He moved like a trained dancer. He had a cute dog.

And that was it.

He kept the thoughts to himself as he danced, though, knowing Chris’s only advice would be to put on his big boy pants and strike up a conversation. But if he didn’t ask any questions…then he couldn’t be disappointed in the answers. His fantasies could remain safely where they belonged, locked tight in his own imagination.

Besides...he really wasn’t ready to hear Yuuri tell him he was dating Chad…

God, he really hoped Yuuri wasn’t dating that overgrown frat boy...

...but Chad had seemed awfully familiar during their dance...

Chris was staring at him strangely when he finally focused enough to look back over at his friend. Fond amusement, exasperation, and…anticipation?

“Do you know what I love about being from Switzerland?” Chris suddenly asked out of the blue.

Victor raised an eyebrow in bemusement. “The flag’s a big plus?”

Chris groaned. “That…is actually far worse than what I was planning to say. Still, I’m going to play neutral party and see myself off the floor for a bit, _mon cher_.” The blond winked at something over Victor’s shoulder and Victor turned, blood draining from his face as he caught Yuuri’s somewhat bewildered expression.

Great. Another opportunity to play it smooth and he’d blown it with a terrible dad joke. Again. Maybe Yuuri hadn’t overheard?

“I…sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt…” Yuuri said, staring after Chris’s retreating form.

Victor couldn’t help a quick glance up and down Yuuri’s form, noting that he’d lost the tux jacket somewhere between the DJ booth and the dance floor. It was…most definitely a good look on the man, though it was somewhat spoiled by the garish red and gold flecked tie.

_Nice tie, it’d look better on my floor_ , his inappropriate inner monologue automatically prompted. He groaned to himself, ignoring Yuuri’s perplexed expression.

“You didn’t interrupt,” Victor finally hastened to assure Yuuri. “Chris was just…thirsty?”

Hell, Victor was feeling more than a bit thirsty himself right now…

Yuuri blinked at him but stepped a bit closer. “Ah, in that case…could…would you mind if I, ah, cut in?” He held out a hand as Carly Rae Jepsen began blaring from the speakers.

Victor’s throat was most definitely dry as he took Yuuri’s hand, allowing himself to be pulled along to the beat again. “I didn’t realize you knew Seung-gil,” he said over the thudding music. Yuuri smiled at him and Victor’s heart fluttered.

“I could say the same,” Yuuri admitted. “I only really know him through Phichit. He’s, ah, we’ve been best friends since college.”

“Ah, that explains it, then,” Victor replied. “And I know Seung-gil through work. Christophe, too. My date. Er, friend. He’s my friend. We, ah, work. Together. Which ‘through work’ probably implied. Oh, god, stop me, I’m babbling.” He could feel himself blushing and hoped it wasn’t too obvious under the club-like lighting.

Yuuri giggled, the sound high and delighted. “I gathered as much. The law office then?” Victor was a little surprised at Yuuri’s deduction, though he supposed Yuuri probably knew what his best friend’s spouse did for a living.

“Sorry, I…was that weird? Um, I saw your Tinder profile so…”

“You aren’t on Tinder! I looked!” Victor yelped.

_Jesus, can you look a little less desperate? Don’t admit that you looked for him, you idiot!_

Yuuri bit his lip, the expression almost unbearably attractive. “Oh, um, no…a…friend found your profile after I kept talking about you…” 

Victor’s heart wasn’t going to survive this conversation. Yuuri had talked about him? 

“Anyway, I don’t really like Tinder or any dating apps. A lot of guys are…kind of weird on them.” Yuuri’s mouth twisted in a wry expression.

“Yeah. Tinder’s full of dicks,” Victor said dryly, earning another of those delighted little giggles. Feeling braver, he tugged on Yuuri’s hand, pulling him a little closer. “So, what’s a good-looking guy like you doing alone at a shindig like this?”

Yuuri blushed again. Victor definitely wasn’t contemplating how far down that blush might go. Definitely not. “Uh, bit of a dry spell, I guess…Phichit kept telling me there’d be hot guys here…but I wasn’t expecting to see _you_ …”

Victor was already pretty sure that Carly Rae was a goddess, but her cheerful voice felt like a hallelujah chorus in that moment. Guys. Yuuri was looking for a hot _guy_ . Yuuri had kind of sort of just insinuated that he thought _Victor_ was a hot guy…

“Surprise!” Victor said lowly, pulling Yuuri a little closer. “Though, I can’t really take this song’s advice yet…” Yuuri blinked at him in confusion.

“I don’t have your number…but…I’d really love to call you…maybe?”

***

Yuuri fell into his hotel room bed that night in a dreamy haze.

Victor had danced with him half the night, only relinquishing him when Phichit’s mother and sister had insisted on their turn on the dance floor with the best man. When Phichit and Seung-gil had been sent off to their wedding suite in a chorus of catcalls and whistling that had both grooms blushing, Victor had insisted on walking Yuuri back to his room.

To Yuuri’s delighted (though slightly disappointed) surprise, Victor had been a perfect gentleman, despite Phichit’s muttered insinuations whenever he’d passed him on the dance floor.

Still…

Yuuri rested his hand against his cheek, sure he could still feel the so-soft brush of Victor’s lips as the lawyer had bid him goodnight.

And as a more tangible proof of their flirtations, he had Victor’s number safely saved in his phone and the promise of a date on Tuesday to tide him through the next couple of nights.

As if the thought was a magical summons, his phone buzzed in his pocket and he hastened to dig it out.

**Phichit: So splii the banes, Yuuuuuuuuu** 🍆(¬‿¬)🍆 🍆💦

Yuuri groaned, then rid himself of the half-undone tie before sprawling back on the pillows. 

**Yuuri: It. Is. Your. Wedding. Night.**

**Yuuri: Don’t you have something better to do than harass me?**

**Yuuri: Or someONE?**

He shook his head as the phone stayed silent, then sat up to finish ridding himself of the rest of his wedding finery. He was brushing his teeth when the phone buzzed again, though he waited to look until he’d crawled back into bed. 

**Phichit: I’m can multtask!**

**Phichit: Yuuuuuuu I ned ot kown!!!!** 👌🏼👈🏼 🍆(¬‿¬)🍆 🍆💦

Yuuri chuckled under his breath.

**Yuuri: You can use emojis but you can’t type?**

**Yuuri: Go to bed. With your husband. It’s your WEDDING NIGHT.**

After a few seconds, a reply came through.

**Phichit: Im gonig! deets latr. Kthxbai**

Still chuckling, Yuuri quickly set his alarm for the post-wedding brunch the next morning, then shifted so he was supine. He was reaching for the light when his phone buzzed again. He snagged it, already rolling his eyes as he prepared to once again tell Phichit to focus.

**Victor: Goodnight, Yuuri. I had a lovely evening.**

Yuuri pressed the phone to his lips, glad nobody was there to see the surely ridiculous grin that spread over his face.

**Yuuri: Goodnight, Victor. Same. Sweet dreams.**

He pressed send before he could second guess himself, still grinning.

**Victor:** ❤️ **Thank you.**

**Victor: I should let you get to sleep. I’m sure you’ll be tired.**

**Yuuri: Yeah, I guess it was a long day.**

**Yuuri: And someone kept me on the dance floor all night 😉**

Lord. He was flirting. Hopefully it wasn’t too much…

**Victor: I meant because you’ll be running through my dreams all night 😉 😉 😉**

Yuuri let out an ugly little snort laugh. Where did he keep pulling these cheesy lines from??

**Yuuri: Wow. Dork.**

**Victor: Guilty. Sorry. Is it too much?**

**Victor: I can try to stop. No promises.**

**Yuuri: It’s cute. I happen to like dorks.**

**Victor: Miracles DO happen 😉😉 Did it hurt?**

**Yuuri: Oh nooo…**

**Victor: When you fell from heaven? 😉 😉😉**

Yuuri dissolved into a helpless puddle of giggles. How was this guy so perfect? Gorgeous, sweet, a complete dork…

**Yuuri: Go to bed!!! I’ll see you Tuesday!**

**Victor: Can’t wait. Good night for real!**

Yuuri dropped his phone on the nightstand and turned out the light before snuggling down under the heavy duvet.

A date.

God. How soon before Victor realized Yuuri was nowhere near his level?

He wriggled further under the covers, trying to banish the negative thoughts, clinging to the memory of Victor’s sweetness as he drifted into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I learned how to use emojis just for you, Phichit!!!!
> 
> ***
> 
> Thank you all for your continued cheerleading on this fic! I love reading every one of your comments! They're like a big hug every time!
> 
> ***
> 
> Up Next:   
> Second guessing.  
> Yuri Plisetsky has some opinions to share.  
> Kaila!!!  
> Let's get this date started!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit wants the deets.  
> Victor is smitten.  
> Yuri has some concerns.  
> Yuuri gets a worrying text.

“Deeeets!”

Yuuri rolled his eyes before looking up from his breakfast. “Don’t you have a brand-new husband to harass?”

Phichit flopped into the seat next to him, grinning. “There’s bacon. Seung-gil’s suitably distracted for at least the next 10 minutes. Spill.”

Yuuri grinned back at his best friend. “Don’t you mean ‘splii’?”

Phichit blew a raspberry at him. “Booooo, you meanie, I was drunk.”

“Still can’t believe you were texting me on your wedding night, you giant nerd,” Yuuri teased.

“Seung-gil was in the bathroom. I needed a distraction!” Phichit protested. “Don’t change the subject. Guang Hong said you left with Hot Dad Bod!”

Yuuri shook his head. “Guang Hong is a hopeless gossip. Nothing happened, he just walked me to my room.”

Phichit groaned, melodramatically draping himself over the table. The server paused at the table, depositing a pair of mimosas before leaving. Phichit perked up and snatched the glass.

“Ah, nothing like a little hair of the hamster!”

“You know that’s not the saying,” Yuuri chided. Phichit just stuck his tongue out before snatching a sausage link from Yuuri’s plate. “Hey! The buffet is right over there!” Yuuri protested, pulling his plate out of Phichit’s reach.

“It’s my wedding brunch, Yuuri. All your food are belong to me. Now spill!”

Yuuri decided it wasn’t worth the battle and moved his plate back.“He was a perfect gentleman,” he replied, giving in to the inevitable.

“And then?” Phichit asked in an insinuating tone.

“No ‘and then’. Nothing happened!”

Phichit pouted. “Booorrrring! Yuuri, he was all over you! Why didn’t you hit that?”

Yuuri stabbed a bite off his plate, considering. “I don’t want to just tumble into bed with him while drunk,” he finally muttered.

Phichit gasped in delight. “You _do_ like him! Awwww, Yuuri!”

Yuuri felt his cheeks heat and kept his head down. “Yes,” he admitted. “He’s…he’s really sweet, Peach. We’re going out on Tuesday.”

Phichit clapped his hands together in delight. “Ahhhhh! Congratulations on your wedding!”

“Oh my god, stop, it’s one date,” Yuuri protested as several pairs of eyes turned in their direction.

Phichit stopped clapping, but his enthusiasm was undiminished. “That’s how it starts. Pining, then dates, then the two of you are picking out puppies and wedding venues. It’s fate, Yuuri!”

Yuuri huffed out a tiny laugh. “I’m not entirely sure that’s how it works.”

Phichit waved at someone across the room and Yuuri was unsurprised to see Seung-gil making his way toward them, his thick hair slightly disheveled and ring glinting. The quiet lawyer leaned down to kiss Phichit’s upturned lips, nodded at Yuuri and sat beside his husband, plate loaded with what surely had to be an entire pig’s worth of bacon.

“Worked for me,” Phichit retorted, beaming in Seung-gil’s direction.

“What worked?” Seung-gil asked, his voice as flat as ever.

“Pining, dates and puppies, apparently,” Yuuri replied wryly. 

“We don’t have a puppy,” Seung-gil replied seriously, turning his gaze to scrutinize his husband. “Do you want puppies? We can get puppies.”

Phichit leaned his head on Seung-gil’s shoulder affectionately. “We can get puppies, baby. Or hamsters. We can get all the pets.”

Seung-gil nodded, his mouth full of bacon. “After the honeymoon we can go to the shelter,” he said once he swallowed. “I want a husky.”

“Oh! And Yuuri has a date! With a friend of yours!” Phichit chirped, flapping his hand in Yuuri’s direction.

Seung-gil turned his steely gaze in Yuuri’s direction. “Giacometti?” he asked.

Yuuri shook his head frantically. “Um, no. Victor?” Oh god, he didn’t know Victor’s last name. He should really figure that out at some point, right?

Seung-gil grunted in recognition. “Nikiforov. Corporate law. Quiet. Keeps to himself.”

Yuuri felt a little taken aback, though he was grateful for the name drop. If _Seung-gil_ thought somebody was quiet…

Phichit cleared his throat, glaring a bit at his husband. “I’m sure he’s perfectly nice!”

Seung-gil nodded, unphased. “Yes. Victor is… nice. I’m sure your date will be perfectly adequate.”

***

“You’re in a weird mood,” Yura muttered from his aggressive slouch in the loveseat. Of course, the words were a little muffled around the handful of Garrett’s popcorn filling his mouth.

Victor beamed over at him. “Not weird! I’m in a GOOD mood!”

“Pretty sure that’s the same thing,” Yura retorted.

Victor flopped down next to his cousin, snatching a handful of Chicago Mix before Yura could yank the bag out of his reach. The slender blond scowled at him, curving protectively around the treat Victor had brought back from his trip.

“I bought that to share,” Victor chided gently. Yura rolled his eyes but moved the bag back into reach. They chewed in companionable silence for a moment before Victor cleared his throat. “I’m not usually in a _bad_ mood, Yura.”

The younger man shrugged. “No. You’re not in a _bad_ mood usually, but you aren’t usually so…” he waved his free hand in the air in a vague gesture. “Cheerful,” he finished, narrowing his eyes at Victor suspiciously. “Something happened at that wedding.”

Victor hid a tiny smile behind his hand. Yurai had changed from the moody teenager he’d brought into his home years ago, though he doubted Yura would ever admit that.

Hopeful for a treat of her own, Makka flopped her head mournfully on Yura’s knee, eyeing the bag of popcorn. Victor clucked his tongue, toeing the abandoned bully stick lying on the carpet until she moved off of Yura with a little huff, settling down at Victor’s feet to chew.

“Can you watch Kaila on Tuesday night?” Victor asked, snagging another handful of popcorn.

Yura’s eyes widened slightly, and he stared at his cousin.

“I know you watched her this weekend but…” Victor trailed off, smiling hopefully at Yura.

“Whatever,” Yura said, rolling his eyes. “We can finish watching Avatar, it’s cool.” He pursed his lips, still watching Victor. “You got a date or something?”

Victor smiled placidly. “Yes, actually.”

“From Tinder?” Yuri asked, feigning nonchalance.

Victor’s smile widened. “No, actually, with someone from the wedding. He lives nearby.”

“Good. I mean, that’s cool or whatever. Not that I… Just be careful and all that shit.”

Victor dropped his head on Yura’s shoulder, ignoring the automatic flinch. “He’s nice, Yura. I really think you’d like him.”

Yura made a little gagging sound, though he didn’t push Victor off. “You haven’t even gone on a date, moron, don’t be making plans to introduce him to your family until at least date three.”

Victor laughed. “I’ll keep you posted, then.”

“Whatever, just let me eat my popcorn, you freak.”

***

Monday seemed to drag on far longer than necessary. Yuuri made it through his shift at the gym, ran home to take Vicchan for a walk, then showered and changed into dance gear before heading to the studio, taking a detour to swing through a drive thru. One good thing about having two incredibly physical jobs was that he didn’t have to worry too much about occasionally indulging his cravings for salt and grease.

Craving satisfied, he pulled into the lot at the studio, snagging his bag and phone before sliding out of the car. The device buzzed in his hand and he scooted the dance bag further up his shoulder, his heart beating a little faster as he pressed his thumbprint to the screen to unlock it. Maybe Victor was texting to cancel. Maybe he’d come to his senses, realized Yuuri wasn’t worth his time…

Oh.

It was Minako.

That was worse. That was _so_ much worse…

**DanceAunt: Call me. We need to talk.**

Oh god. _So_ much worse. He’d successfully avoided one on one interaction with his former mentor for years, certain that he couldn’t handle her disappointment, couldn’t handle the shame of facing up to the public humiliation that had ruined her reputation and his. She’d stuck her neck out for him, and Yuuri had paid her back in the worst kind of way…

“Mr. K!” chirped a tiny voice, pulling him out of his self-pity spiral.

“Kaila,” he said weakly, praying that there weren’t any physical signs of his emotions for the little girl to latch on to.

“I’ve been p-practicing for the r-recital!” she said, tugging at his hand as she stuttered over the words in her excitement.

“Oh, that’s, that’s great, Kaila. Good work,” he said faintly, glancing up at his intern as the college student hurried up to them.

“Oi! Don’t dash off like that, munchkin!” Yuri huffed. “Mr. K has stuff to do and you need to stay where I can see you!”

Yuuri smiled wanly at the concern in the younger man’s voice. “It’s alright, Yuri.” Then he crouched down, looking seriously at the little girl. “I’m very glad you’re so excited, Kaila,” he said calmly, “but we have to be careful around cars, ok? You wouldn’t want to worry your cousin or your daddy, right?”

Kaila glanced up at her tall cousin, looking slightly upset. “Sorry, Yura, sorry, Mr. K,” she said in a small voice.

Yuuri stood and ruffled her hair fondly. “Why don’t we all go see if Otabek needs help with his stapler, hm?”

Kaila snatched Yuuri’s hand again, grabbing her cousin’s in the other as they made their way inside. “Whoa, you know about that?” she asked incredulously.

Yura nodded his thanks over the girl’s head.

“I hear you’re the fastest stapler ever,” Yuuri said, winking at his intern, his earlier nerves calming at the charm of the interaction. Kaila dashed behind the desk as soon as the trio entered the studio, Otabek nodding at the dancers as they waved on their way into the locker room.

“You okay, Katsu…Mr. K?” Yuri asked suspiciously. “You looked kind of off out there.”

Yuuri raised his eyebrow in his intern’s direction. “You caught that?”

Yuri shrugged. “You’re usually pretty chill, but you were looking at your phone like it was a fucking snake before Kaila ran over.”

Yuuri huffed out a deep breath. “Just a lot on my mind right now, is all. Nothing to worry about,” he replied, hoping the younger dancer would let it go.

He could feel Yuri’s eyes on him as he shrugged out of his lightweight hoodie and slipped into his dance shoes.

“Right,” Yuri finally muttered. “Seems to be going around,” he continued cryptically.

Yuuri glanced over, unsurprised to see Yuri shoving his gear into his locker with unnecessary force. “Kaila’s dad?” he asked, knowing he was right when Yuri hunched his shoulders.

“Ugh, stop being psychic, you freak,” Yuri moaned dramatically. “Yeah. He met someone. Even wants to introduce him to me.”

“That bothers you?” Yuuri asked, genuinely curious. Yuri shrugged.

“I just don’t want him to get his hopes up, get Kaila involved if…”

“In case things don’t work out,” Yuuri said sympathetically. He understood. Part of him was scared to get his own hopes up about his date with Victor, he couldn’t imagine how much harder it would be with a child involved.

“Ugh, yeah, well, he’s a grown ass man, I can’t stop him,” Yuri muttered.

“Do you _want_ to stop him?” Yuuri prodded gently.

Yuri shrugged. “Whatever. Yes… Ugh. No. I just, I just don’t want shit to go south is all.”

Yuuri nodded. “I get that.”

Yuri grimaced. “Okay, enough weird-ass bonding. What’s on the schedule today?” he asked briskly, suddenly all business.

Yuuri grinned. The kid might put up a tough front, but it was sweet to see how much he truly cared for his family.

***

Tuesday dawned to grey skies and ominous clouds, but even that couldn’t sink Victor’s excitement. Kaila safely delivered to school, he pulled into the lot at Feltsman and Feltsman, whistling a bit as he snagged briefcase and his emergency umbrella.

“ _Some_ one’s in a good mood,” Chris teased from near the coffee pot as Victor entered the front office, an undeniable bounce in his step. “Date night with the cute personal trainer?”

Victor beamed. “Yes! We’re going to Cellar Door!”

Chris smiled back at him. “Ah, cheese and wine in a romantic setting. How classic,” he purred.

Victor froze, eyes wide. “Oh, oh god. Too cliché?”

Chris rolled his eyes, put his hands on Victor’s shoulders and steered the silver-blond back toward his corner office. Victor sat heavily behind his desk and buried his hands in his hair.

“You are overthinking this, _mon ami_. I saw you two dancing. That pretty boy is smitten. Wine and cheese is fine.” Chris leaned his hip against Victor’s desk, earning a weary glare.

“I just want him to have a good time,” Victor said weakly. “And get your ass off my desk,” he growled. Chris complied, chuckling.

“Just be yourself and _talk_ , dearest. Between the grinding and the champagne, I can’t imagine you did much of _that_ at Seung-gil’s wedding.”

“We’ve texted,” Victor protested. “About the date. But still…”

“Normally I’d suggest a tumble to settle your nerves, but…” Chris trailed off, looking contemplative.

Victor snorted. “ _You_? _Not_ suggesting I take him straight to bed? Who are you and what have you done with Christophe Giacometti?”

Chris grinned down at him, then let his face settle back into something more serious. “You really seem to like this guy, Vic. I don’t think you want a one-time fling.”

“I…I think he deserves more than that…” Victor said softly, thinking of Yuuri’s bright smiles and chocolate eyes.

“ _You_ deserve more than that,” Chris said in a similar tone. “If that’s what you want. But that means you have to do more than drink and dance and flirt.”

Victor fiddled with the cuff. “It’s…it’s just… I’m a lot to take.” He glanced pleadingly up at his friend. “Is it wrong to want a little time to get to know him before I lay all my baggage at his feet?”

Chris crossed his arms, glaring sternly down at the other lawyer. “I’m not suggesting renting a U-Haul and dumping everything off at once, Vic. But if he’s someone you want a real relationship with, then he needs to know more than just the too-lovely façade you present to the world at large.”

Victor hunched a bit, his earlier excitement all but forgotten in the face of all the things Yuuri didn’t know about him…yet.

“Just think about it, hmmm?” Chris said knowingly.

Victor nodded, lost in thought.

***

“Do I look okay, Vicchan?” Yuuri asked his curious pup. Vicchan cocked his head from side to side, looking for all the world as if he were considering Yuuri’s question.

Yuuri snorted, reaching down to ruffle the shaggy curls. “I’m going nuts. Asking a dog for fashion advice,” he muttered, shaking his head. He glanced back at the mirror and bit his lip. Dark, slim fit denim, striped long-sleeved shirt, a navy blazer dressing up the look a bit…

He’d been torn between casual and formal, striving to strike a balance, but he wasn’t entirely certain he’d pulled it off. The knock at his door informed him it was too late, now, to fuss further with his attire.

Yuuri took a deep breath, then opened the door. Victor beamed down at him from beneath a large umbrella and Yuuri felt his heart skip a beat at the sheer beauty of that smile. His gaze flicked up and down Victor’s form and he felt something akin to relief. Victor, too, had opted for denim, though he’d paired his painted-on jeans with a silky, dove-grey button down and charcoal blazer.

The jeans did absolutely nothing to hide Victor’s plush thighs, and Yuuri felt a sneaky little hope that he’d get a chance to walk behind his date at some point that evening…

“Yuuri,” Victor purred. “Are you okay? You look a little flushed…” 

Was it hot? Yuuri felt like it was suddenly far too warm in his living room.

“’m fine,” he managed to spit out, smiling a bit unsteadily up at Victor.

Victor’s free hand rustled the hair at the back of his neck a bit nervously. “Ah…should we…”

“Yes, um, I’m ready, if…if you are!” Yuuri stammered in reply, leaning down to give Vicchan a farewell pat before snagging his wallet and keys from the side table. He hesitated, trying to decide whether to grab his own umbrella, but Victor beat him to it.

“I can share,” Victor offered quietly, one side of his mouth quirking up in a hopeful little half smile.

Yuuri returned it, stepping out under the shield of the large umbrella and locking his front door.

Victor licked his lips, hesitant, before reaching for Yuuri’s hand and tugging him closer under the protective covering. “Is…is this okay?” he asked softly.

Yuuri’s traitorous heart was surely going to give him away, thumping far too wildly in his chest as his thumb nervously caressed the back of Victor’s hand. “Uh, yeah…it’s…it’s a date, right?” he finally replied, earning another of those blinding smiles.

“Yes,” Victor answered, his tone satisfied. “It is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, thank you all once again for all the sweet comments as well as the kudos! 
> 
> I'm not sure when chapter 7 will go up, I have a booth in small press at C2E2 in Chicago this weekend and then I'm driving straight to Ohio to visit my family, so it'll depend on how much free time I have. It's written, just needs some polishing. Hoping to have time to work on chapter 8 while I'm home, it's kind of the most important chapter in a lot of ways, so I want to give it the attention it deserves!!
> 
> ***
> 
> Up Next:
> 
> Yura and Kaila bond.  
> DATE TIME!!!  
> Yura has a realization.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yura and Kaila have a heart to heart.  
> DAAAATE TIME.  
> Victor and Yuri almost have a heart to heart.  
> Yuri figures a few things out.

“Zuko’s dad is a big meanie,” Kaila huffed, leaning her little head against Yuri’s shoulder, her feet dangling off the couch as she kicked them in annoyance.

“Pretty much,” Yuri agreed absently, tapping away at his phone.

“None of their daddies are very nice,” Kaila continued, drawing Yuri away from his phone.

“Katara and Sokka’s dad is nice,” he pointed out.

Kaila shook her head stubbornly. “Nuh uh, he left them all alone and made them sad.”

Yuri briefly thought about debating the point with the six-year-old, but decided it was better to move on. “ _Your_ dad’s not a big meanie. More like a big dork, really.”

Kaila snorted, snuggling the giant plush puppy that Victor had given her before leaving on his date. “Is he getting me a mommy? On his date?”

Yuri tensed, feeling like he’d suddenly stepped into a minefield. “Uh…”

“All the other girls in class come with their mommies,” Kaila continued, blithely unaware of Yuri’s current mental crisis.

“What, I’m not good enough to take you to dance class now, pipsqueak? _You’re_ a big meanie,” Yuri said, covering his confusion with bluster.

Kaila immediately turned contrite, crawling into his lap and latching her arms around his neck. “Noooo, Yura! You’re the best cousin! ‘m sorry!”

He still felt a little awkward, trying to decide whether it was his place to step onto that minefield. He absently snuggled the little girl back, thinking hard. His phone buzzed in his hand and he glanced down.

Otabek, confirming his ETA with the pizza.

Coming to a decision, he resettled Kaila in his lap, smoothing her hair out of her face as he looked down at her. When he’d been her age, he hadn’t had family to explain the world to him. Oh, Vitya and his aunts and his grandfather had tried whenever they’d been allowed to see him, but most of the time he’d been locked alone in the house, waiting for Galina to remember he existed long enough to shower him with one of her brief manic fits of affection before leaving him to fend for himself again. It had taken Grandpa, Vitya and years of therapy for him to realize that families didn’t always look like the ones on t.v. or the ones the other kids had.

That wasn’t going to happen to Kaila, not on his watch.

“ _Tigrenok_ ,” he started hesitantly, “sometimes kids don’t have a mommy. Sometimes they only have a daddy. Or two daddies. Or even two mommies. Or someone else who loves them very much.”

“Mila and Sara’s kids will have two mommies,” Kaila said confidently, leaving Yuri to stumble over those brief leaps of understanding that little kids so often had.

“Right. Like that. Would you be okay if you had two daddies?” God, he was going to murder Vitya for sticking him with this conversation. Kaila had been too little when Mikhail left to have any memories of him or the hell that he’d put Vitya through, but she’d been to the Pride Parade with him and Vitya the last few years…

Kaila shrugged. “Dunno. Maybe if he’s a _nice_ daddy like papa,” she said, fiddling with the remote, already losing interest in the conversation.

Yuri ruffled her hair before hitting play to resume the episode they’d been watching.

“Don’t worry,” he muttered under his breath. “I’ll make damned sure of that.”

***

“You’re an incredible dancer,” Victor said, twirling his wine glass idly. “I know you’re a personal trainer, but have you studied dance, as well?”

Yuuri looked up from his own glass, blushing prettily. “Oh, um, yes. I…I majored in dance theory, actually. Thought I’d join a professional company after college, maybe become a choreographer but…” he shrugged, taking a sip of wine. “Things didn’t really work out that way.”

Victor leaned his chin into his hand, watching his date curiously. “You choreographed that opening dance, didn’t you,” he said, a confident statement rather than a question.

Yuuri nodded. “Mmmm. I did. But… that… that was just…” he waved his free hand dismissively.

“You’re very good, Yuuri,” Victor said. “And you’re in incredible shape…I’m sure you could still dance if you wanted…”

To his surprise, Yuuri looked supremely uncomfortable at his words, fidgeting in his seat. “Ah, maybe, I…” he trailed off, shrugging helplessly. “I’m okay with what I do.”

Victor bit his lip. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry into your life…” he said apologetically, earning a surprised look from his date.

“No, no, I’m sorry, we’re supposed to be getting to know each other… I just…I’m sort of…in the midst of figuring things out,” Yuuri admitted with a sigh. “Not like you.”

Victor laughed. “You think I have things figured out?”

Yuuri raised his eyebrow. “You _are_ a lawyer, right?”

Victor snorted. “Sure. I have a steady job. But I’m a 33-year-old single…uh, single man,” he said, hoping Yuuri didn’t notice his half-second of hesitation. He’d nearly said single dad. He wasn’t sure if Yuuri was ready for that admission, wasn’t sure _he_ was ready to see Yuuri pull away if that wasn’t something Yuuri was ready for…

Kaila was everything to him.

Yuuri was… _some_ thing to him.

He wasn’t ready to find out if those two facts were incompatible.

***

Yuuri fidgeted with the stem of his glass, hoping Victor hadn’t noticed his reluctance to talk about his aborted dance career. He wasn’t sure he was ready to admit to the other man how much he had wanted…how much he _still_ wanted to dance. The things that weighed so heavily on his mind and heart: Minako’s text message, the failed auditions, the years he’d wasted trying to pull himself out of the hole he’d dug for himself after his meltdown all those years ago…

Not exactly the charming, successful date that Victor so clearly deserved.

Their server slid a wooden plank onto their table, a mouth-watering array of cheeses, nuts and various spreads now sharing space with the basket of bread and crackers. Victor turned his dazzling smile in the young woman’s direction as she stammered her way through an explanation of the offerings. Yuuri felt a twinge of sympathy for the girl; having Victor’s full attention was rather overwhelming.

He totally understood.

Finally, she topped up their water glasses before excusing herself, practically stumbling her way to a corner of the restaurant where she began giggling with another server, shooting little glances in their direction.

Victor frowned down at the platter. “She seemed nervous,” he commented as he reached for a slice of baguette.

Yuuri laughed under his breath, shaking his head as he quickly unwrapped a lactase pill and swallowed it down with a sip of wine. “Something like that,” he replied, earning a quizzical glance from his date. “I think she likes you,” Yuuri whispered conspiratorially.

Victor looked over his shoulder, taking in the sight of the gossiping servers. When he turned back to Yuuri, his ears were slightly pink and Yuuri felt helplessly charmed. Cute. God, the man was too damned cute.

“Uh…I…I didn’t think to ask you if cheese was okay,” Victor stammered, clearly trying to move past the previous topic as he glanced down at the little white wrapper. Which…interesting. Was Victor unaware of his own attractiveness?

Yuuri shrugged, letting the change of subject slide. “Cheese is worth taking a few pills for,” he replied solemnly, taking a bit of the manchego and popping it into his mouth. His eyes slid closed as he savored the salty tang. When he reopened them, Victor was gazing intently at him, his eyes darker and that pretty pink blush now highlighting his cheeks.

Victor seemed to realize he was staring though and busied himself spreading a bit of the triple cream onto his bread. “Amen to that. Maybe if cheese wasn’t so delicious my thighs wouldn’t be quite so…” he gestured down with a self-deprecating little smirk.

Yuuri could think of a few ways to finish that sentence, though he doubted any of the adjectives he came up with were quite what Victor was intending to imply.

(He’d had actual dreams about those thighs. None of which were remotely suitable for public discussion.)

“Right. Delicious,” he repeated vaguely, snagging a slice of aged cheddar.

***

Fuck. Yuuri was going to give him a heart attack. The man had no business being so sinfully gorgeous. And that tiny little moan when he’d bitten into the first piece of cheese… well. Victor was extremely grateful for the shield of the table, because he was fairly certain he’d developed a food kink on the spot.

Wouldn’t _that_ do wonders for his waistline?

“Ah, so, what do you do for fun? Y’know, besides choreographing sultry dances to pop tunes,” he asked, desperately trying to ignore the way Yuuri’s plush lips moved around the rim of the wine glass, the bob of that elegant throat…

Yuuri set his glass down, arching an eyebrow. “Ah, I’m pretty boring. Video games, mostly. I like to try different craft breweries when I can. Movie musicals, especially if Phichit’s around…”

“Oh! I love musicals!” Victor exclaimed, latching onto the common interest.

Yuuri smiled, his brow crinkling a bit. “We should watch something together.”

“I’d like that,” Victor replied softly. He flicked his hair away from his eye, daringly reaching across the table to cover Yuuri’s hand. “Means I get a second date with you.”

Yuuri’s hand twitched beneath his and for a second, Victor was certain that Yuuri would pull away, rejecting his words, rejecting _him_ …

Then Yuuri smiled that heartachingly pretty smile and turned his hand over, clasping Victor’s fingers in his. “That sounds lovely, Victor,” Yuuri said. “But we should get through our _first_ date, hmmm?” With his free hand, he plucked up one of the marcona almonds, holding it teasingly in front of Victor’s mouth.

Victor marveled at Yuuri’s sudden boldness, feeling as if he had to reciprocate. So, he did.

Yuuri blushed a brilliant red as Victor bit the nut directly from Yuuri’s fingers, daringly kissing the tips before pulling away with a wink. “ _Vkusno,_ ” he whispered with a bold wink.

Yuuri pulled his hands away with a little yelp, burying his face behind their protective shield. Victor bit his lip, suddenly nervous that he’d overstepped his boundaries. “Ah, sorry, that…I…I’ve been told that sometimes I can be too much…” he babbled.

Yuuri peeked out from between his fingers and to Victor’s relief, his amber eyes were positively sparkling. “Who told you that?” he asked curiously, dropping his hands back to his lap.

“Ah, my, well, my ex-husband,” Victor said, a wry twist to his mouth. He snatched up another piece of bread, tearing it to crumbs as he struggled to hide his nerves at the admission.

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri said, his words breathing sincerity.

“It…it was a long time ago, really,” Victor replied, waving one hand dismissively. “We met in law school and got married too fast and then…” he shrugged.

“And then…?” Yuuri echoed softly.

Another helpless little shrug. “And then he wasn’t who I thought he was. We fought, he walked out, I signed a lot of paperwork and that was that. I never saw him again.”

“Thank you for telling me,” Yuuri said, reaching out to cover Victor’s hand in an echo of their earlier pose. Victor smiled weakly up at him. “I’m sorry that happened to you. It’s…you’re brave, putting yourself out there again…”

“Hiding behind a dating app doesn’t really feel _brave_ ,” Victor muttered. “I didn’t even have the guts to set it up myself, my cousin had to do it for me.”

Yuuri chuckled. “You didn’t meet me on Tinder, though,” he reminded Victor. “You wooed me with your slick dance moves and, ah, _cheesy_ pick up lines.”

Victor pouted, although his lips twitched a bit at the terrible pun. “Yuuri! Mean! Are you teasing me?”

Yuuri tilted his head, a tiny motion, but it did disproportionately funny things to Victor’s already overwhelmed heart and libido. “Maybe a little. But I think you like it.”

Victor leaned back in his seat, tapping a finger against his lips consideringly. “Hmmmm. I think I like _you._ ” Yuuri beamed at him. “But now you know some of my sordid past. Your turn. Tell me about your ex-lovers, Yuuri. I need to know how I stack up.”

***

Yuuri grimaced at Victor’s question, reluctantly admitting that romance had never been his strong suit. No real exes to speak of. A failed crush on his childhood best friend, a handful of college hook-ups, one friends with benefits situation before Sara’d fallen in actual love… No, Yuuri wasn’t exactly the Casanova type.

“Ah, I see,” Victor murmured. “More of the oblivious heartbreaker then.” His tone was musing, almost matter-of-fact.

“Nononono, I’m just… I’m just Yuuri. Plain, boring old Yuuri,” he demurred, much to Victor’s apparent amusement.

Victor leaned back, twirling his glass as he glanced over his date with one raised eyebrow. “Right. Let’s see. Adorable dog? Check. Rhythm? Check. Absolutely insane shoulders and abs? Double check. Cheekbones that could cut a man? God, yes, check please! Survey says…” he paused dramatically, reveling in Yuuri’s increasingly brilliant blush. “Yep! As I thought! Neither plain nor boring!”

Yuuri groaned, dropping his head on the table. “Ohmygod, stop, I’m dying…”

Victor grinned, his cheeks starting to ache from how much he’d been smiling. “Hi, dying, I’m… _mph…_

Yuuri glared half-heartedly at him, hand held over Victor’s mouth to muffle the rest of his words. “You. How are you so damn smart, pretty and successful while being such a dork?”

Victor shrugged, internally preening at Yuuri’s praise. He cocked one eyebrow, glancing down at the hand covering his mouth. Yuuri pulled it away just slightly, his eyes narrowed as if daring Victor to finish his terrible joke.

“Yuuu~uuuri, I thought you said you _liked_ dorks?” Victor crooned.

Yuuri chuckled, his hand moving to hesitantly cup Victor’s cheek. “I do,” he said softly. “I like dorks. I like _you._ ” He sighed, one thumb stroking lightly over Victor’s skin. “I like you so, _so_ much,” he admitted, biting his lip.

Victor practically melted, leaning into Yuuri’s touch. “Want to get the check? Take a walk, maybe talk about that second date?”

Yuuri smiled. “I’d like that.”

***

Victor walked through his front door in something of a daze. Both he and Yuuri had forgotten about the rain, curtailing their walk but prompting Yuuri to invite him, somewhat nervously, back to his place for a nightcap. They’d both neglected their drinks in favor of other activities, and Victor was pleasantly smug to know that those plush lips were exactly as soft as they looked. 

Finally, though, responsibility had beckoned him away from the cozy couch, though not before he’d secured a second date for Friday night. 

“Oi, old man! Stop daydreaming and close the damned door!”

Yura’s ever-dulcet tones pulled him abruptly from the pleasant memories and Victor hastily closed the door before Makka could escape. He ruffled her shaggy head before turning a wide smile in his cousin’s direction.

Yura rolled his eyes from the couch, some sort of video game paused on the t.v., an abandoned pizza box laying haphazardly on the coffee table. There was an oddly familiar-looking young man leaning on the opposite side of the couch, looking curiously in Victor’s direction. He nodded a brief hello when he caught Victor’s eye, then turned back to his phone calmly.

“Kaila get to bed okay?” Victor asked as he removed his shoes, his curiosity piqued. This had to be Beka, the only friend Yura had mentioned in the three years he’d lived in Victor’s house. 

Yura waved a nonchalant hand in Victor’s direction. “Da, da, the munchkin passed out a couple hours ago. But,” he fixed his steely emerald gaze on Victor, “I need to talk to you about her. Later.” 

Victor’s good mood evaporated. “What? Did something happen? Is she alright?” Dire scenarios filled his mind and he felt the sudden need to cuddle his daughter close. 

“Chill. She’s fine. We just kind of talked about some stuff that you should probably know about,” Yura replied, his voice oddly conciliatory. 

“I should probably get going,” the young stranger suddenly interjected, his voice low and calm. 

Yura’s attention shifted to his friend and he offered a lazy fist bump. “Cool, dude. Thanks for hanging. See you tomorrow?” 

The dark-eyed man nodded, moving toward the door. He offered a hand to Victor as he passed. “Otabek,” the man offered. 

“Victor.”

Another of those short nods. “Nice to formally meet you. See you around.”

With that, Otabek…Beka?...slipped into a pair of Vans and made his quiet exit. 

“He looks so familiar,” Victor mused as he flopped down in Otabek’s abandoned seat. 

“Tch. Doubt it. He works at the studio and DJs on the weekends, can’t imagine a square like you would frequent anywhere Beka would work,” Yura replied dismissively, standing up to turn off the tv and tuck away the controllers. 

Victor snapped his fingers. “That’s it! He was the DJ at Seung-gil’s wedding!”

To his surprise, Yura blanched. “What? You were at Chulanont’s wedding this weekend?”

Victor wracked his brain, trying to remember the other groom’s last name. Chulanont might be right…

“Ah, is that Phichit?”

Yura rolled his eyes. “Yes, that’s fucking Phichit. Annoying little hamster freak.”

Victor blinked, surprised at how small the world was. “You’ve met?”

“Once or twice. Whatever. I’m going to bed.”

Victor pouted a bit. “Awww, but I thought you might want to hear about my date!”

Yura shuddered. “No, dear god, no. But maybe talk to your daughter. About your date. Just…fucking leave out the gross parts.” He hesitated for a moment, then glared down at his cousin. “And next time you can be the one to talk to her about who you’re dating so I don’t have to explain that you’re not out there trying to get her a mommy. For someone as out and open as you are, leaving your daughter to figure shit out on her own? Not cool, Vitya. Not fucking cool.”

Victor hunched in on himself. True, he hadn’t really talked to Kaila about Mikhail or his preferences, but… she was 6. He’d taken her to the Pride festivals since she was a baby but…he’d held off talking about himself, thinking he’d have time when she was older. 

Apparently ‘older’ was now. 

“I…I’m sorry, Yura. I’ll talk to her,” he offered contritely.

Yura sighed. “Ugh. Whatever. I’m not mad. Just…I know you had a shit time of things, but maybe it’s time to, y’know…let it go.”

Victor grinned up at his cousin.

“Swear to fucking god, if you start that fucking Disney bullshit right now…”

Victor gasped in faux-hurt. “Yura! Would I ever do that to you?”

“Every goddamned night for 6 weeks after we saw that fucking film,” Yura muttered as he started to walk away.

“Hey,” Victor called out softly, causing Yura to pause and glance back over his shoulder. “I really am sorry. For leaving you to explain something I should have already talked to her about. You’re a good man, Yura, I appreciate you.”

Yura shrugged, flushing. “Whatever. Just. It’s fine. Don’t make it weird, old man.” He shuffled away hastily, leaving Victor smiling softly in his wake.

Maybe Yura had a rough start, but Victor thought he’d grown into a hell of a fine young man.

***

Yuri flopped onto his bed, clicking his tongue to get Potya’s attention from the window-sill where she maintained constant surveillance of the yard. The cat hopped onto the bed, padding her way to her favorite spot curled up against Yuri’s side and settled with a little purr of sleepy contentment. 

Yuri was a little envious; he was feeling far from sleepy now. 

Victor was kind of an oblivious nerd, but he was a good guy in the grand scheme of things. His little revelation about exactly which wedding he’d been at over the weekend had unsettled Yuri enough that he’d practically fled the living room. 

Chulanont’s wedding. Fucking _Katsuki’s_ best friend. 

The dance instructor had asked Otabek to DJ, doing his duty as best man to help ease the burden of planning. 

Otabek, who had solemnly confided in Yuri that Katsuki had spent the entirety of the reception on the dance floor, wrapped up in some tall blond. Yuri’d even been a little happy for the dance instructor.

But…

BUT.

Victor had, apparently, come back from that same wedding. Gushing about some guy he’d met.

Victor, who, at least by some standards, might be considered both tall and blond. 

Winding up his courage, Yuri pulled out his phone to send a text.

**Yuri: Hey.**

**Yuri: The man Katsuki was dancing with? Was it my cousin?**

He closed his eyes as the dancing dots appeared on his screen.

**Beks: Yes.**

**Beks: Sorry, didn’t know until I saw him.**

Yuri dropped his phone to his side with a sigh. 

_Fuck._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favorite chapter so far... but was also the one that needed the most editing and the one that makes me the most nervous.
> 
> Victor not talking to Kaila about his sexuality has a lot to do with his lingering issues revolving around Mikhail, but it put Yuri in a tough position. I rewrote Yuri and Kaila's conversation probably a half dozen times, trying to find a balance between Yuri being upset but also understanding. I just really love this older Yuri... I hope you enjoy him as well!
> 
> Up Next:  
> Oblivious Yuuri is oblivious.  
> MINAKO!  
> Yuri P is not stealthy at all.  
> Phichit (kind of) returns.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's life gets a little more complicated.   
> Phichit likes his gossip a little too much.  
> Yuri gets involved.   
> Confusion ensues.

Wednesday dawned gloriously sunny and bright and Yuuri felt like the world was finally tilting in his favor. He took his coffee (and Vicchan) out on the front stoop, not even feeling guilty for hoping Victor would pause his morning jog to say hello.

(He did. There was flirting. A sweaty good morning kiss. A low-pitched farewell that did absolutely terrible-wonderful things to Yuuri’s heart.)

Work was nothing, not when he had such a delicious morning to hold in his mind. Although Karen was definitely doing her best to derail it.

“Do I  _ have _ to?” she whined, looking up at him from the yoga mat he’d unrolled.

Yuuri sighed. “You managed 45 seconds last session. 60-seconds, full plank position, you can do this!”

Karen groaned, still sitting back on her knees before eyeing him speculatively. “Are these wretched things how you got  _ your _ stomach?”

Yuuri considered telling her the truth. Two decades of intense dance training. Two years of wallowing in depression and late-night pizza rolls. Another couple years of dragging himself out of his spiral and back into condition.

“They’re definitely part of my daily routine,” he answered instead, earning another groan before Karen finally pushed her way into position.

It was one of those odd little things Yuuri had never understood about personal training. Men and women literally paid him to make them work out, then got upset when he did the job they asked him to do.

At least Karen was better than Mike.

“My cousin’s into all these foreign language films, which I don’t really get,” the man confessed out of the blue in the midst of his session. “Too much reading. If I want to do that, I’ll get a book or something.”

Yuuri suppressed his suspicion that Mike would rather do a double set of burpees than pick up a book. Not his circus, not his monkey…

“Now, Tarantino. That man is an artist. And he does it in English.”

“Uh huh,” Yuuri murmured non-committally.

“Ever seen his stuff?” Mike continued, wiping the sweat off his hands before picking up the medicine ball.

“Um, I saw Pulp Fiction in college,” Yuuri admitted, hoping that’d be the end of it.

“C’mon, dude. Django Unchained? Once Upon a Time in Hollywood?”

Yuuri shook his head as Mike grunted his way through his squats.

“You should come over sometime. I can introduce you to the finer points of American cinema,” Mike offered with a wink.

Yuuri had a feeling Mike was thinking about introducing him to more than just cinema.

“I’ve lived here almost my entire life, I’ve seen plenty of American films,” Yuuri muttered. Good mood. Good mood. He was determined to stay in a good…

“Hey man, wasn’t trying to insinuate anything! Don’t be so sensitive! I’m just being nice!” Mike said defensively.

Right. Good mood. Victor. Friday.

He could get through this day.

***

He could probably get through this day.

He’d walked into the studio a few minutes early. He didn’t have any group sessions on Wednesday, but his private students were almost as much work. Ranging from sweet but rambunctious 3-year-old Evelyn, whose grandmother was convinced she was a toddler prodigy, to 22-year-old Guang Hong who was prepping for professional auditions, the private lessons were challenging to plan and execute.

He was lost in planning when Celestino’s voice startled him out of his thoughts.

“Yuuuuri! Ciao-ciao! Can you come into my office for a minute?”

Yuuri wracked his memory as he changed course, trying to think of any recent infractions that the studio owner could lay at his feet. Sure, he’d been letting his intern treat Otabek like a baby-sitter, but Celestino  _ liked  _ Kaila…

The office door closed behind him before he even realized a trap had been sprung.

“Hello, Yuuri,” came the flat but unmistakable voice. “It’s been a while.”

“Mi-Minako-sensei,” Yuuri stammered, feeling like a caged animal.

Celestino settled behind his desk, smiling affably. “Yuuri, Minako asked to meet with you about an incredible opportunity. I’d be remiss in holding back my best instructor, even if I’d hate to lose you!”

Yuuri fixed a panicked stare on his former mentor, who merely offered him a shark-toothed grin. “I have a proposition, Yuuri,” she said coolly. “You’ve been punishing yourself for long enough.”

Yuuri gulped.

Good day. It was a good day. It was a…

Oh god.

He would never get through this day.

***

Thursday. The last rehearsal before Saturday’s recital. Kaila was bouncing in her booster seat and Yuri was going to have a goddamned heart attack at 21 if she didn’t chill the fuck out.

“Oi!  _ Tigrenok! _ Sit still for two seconds, will you?” he snapped as he pulled into the studio’s parking lot.

“I’m excited!” Kaila retorted. “My butt is all wriggly! Yuraaaaa!”

Yuri leaned his head against the steering wheel for a second. God save him from overly excitable 6-year-olds and their equally ridiculous fathers. Victor had been practically bouncing around the house the last two days, too. The pair was going to be the death of him.

And speaking of his weird-ass older cousin…

He still hadn’t figured out a way to ask if Victor was aware of just WHO he was dating.

Oh, Victor had admitted that he’d told his date about Mikhail, which was honestly braver than he’d anticipated Victor being. But as far as he could tell, Victor had been mum on the whole ‘hey, I have a kid’ thing. Part of him was pissed at Victor for being such a pansy-ass. Part of him understood that maybe the guy wanted to test the waters before laying something so important out on the table.

None of that made Yuri’s current situation any easier.

He stomped around the car, lifting Kaila out and clamping down on her wrist before she could dash across the parking lot.

“Dammit, kid, what did Mr. K tell you on Monday?” he snarled. If there was one thing he could count on, it was Kayla’s devotion to her dance instructor. True to form, she immediately settled, walking sedately at his side.

Fuck. He couldn’t decide if Victor and Katsudon were a match made in heaven or a car-wreck in the making. One thing was for fucking sure…

He wasn’t letting Kaila get caught in the middle. Not on his watch.

“Yo!” he called out as he entered the lobby, Beka nodding a solemn acknowledgement as Kaila dashed her way towards the desk. Yuri followed at a more leisurely pace. “’Sup?”

Otabek shrugged. “Mr. K’s running late. Had a meeting with Celestino and some woman yesterday, not sure what’s up.”

Yuri’s brow crinkled in thought. “Weird.”

Otabek nodded. “Have you told him?”

“Who? Vitya? Fuck, no.”

“Why?” Otabek asked flatly, brow furrowed. Behind the desk, Kaila hummed happily, oblivious to the conversation going on above her head.

“It’d be weird. They’re adults, they can figure this shit out on their own,” Yuri grunted, crossing his arms.

“You approve, then,” Beka said, nodding as if he understood what was going through Yuri’s head.

“That’s…that’s not… I just…”

“You’re aboard the SS Victuuri,” Otabek said with a smirk.

“Oi, fuck you,” Yuri snapped. “Don’t make this weirder than it already is!”

“What’s an SS Victory?” Kaila asked from her spot on the floor.

Yuri glared at his friend. “It’s a successful ship, munchkin.”

“Oh! Cool,” Kayla said with a shrug, already losing interest.

“I hate you,” Yuri hissed in Otabek’s direction.

“Liar,” Otabek grunted, clearly satisfied.

“Whatever. I just… I don’t hate Katsuki. At least he has a personality,” Yuri admitted. “Vitya’s…he’s been alone a long time. If Katsuki’s the person to make him smile, I’m not a big enough asshole to stop that, is all.”

Though…

It probably wouldn’t hurt to check a few things.

Just to be sure.

***

Yuuri could feel eyes on the back of his neck all throughout the beginner class, though that might have just been the paranoia setting in. Seeing Minako the day before, forcing himself to really  _ listen _ to her proposition, to think about the ramifications…he was convinced he’d become transparent, the forks in his path clear to anyone who so much as glanced at him.

And Yuri Plisetsky was doing more than just glancing. Those sharp green eyes were positively boring into his soul and he felt a mix of guilt and annoyance shiver its way down his spine.

Guilt, because his decision would have a direct impact on the young man.

Annoyance, because, dammit, Yuri was  _ staring  _ at him.

“Do I have something on my shirt?” he finally asked, wincing at the sharpness of his tone as Yuri blinked rapidly in surprise.

“No?” Yuri replied, a question in his voice.

Yuuri sighed. “Sorry. It’s just, you’ve been watching me more closely than usual. I know you’re supposed to be learning from me, but you’ve helped me with this class for months and you’ve  _ never _ paid this much attention.”

Yuri blushed, the pink splotches on his high cheekbones weirdly familiar for some reason. “Sorry,” he muttered. “Didn’t mean to.”

Yuuri shrugged it off. Paranoia. It was clearly nothing.

“But…” Yuri suddenly continued, looking uncomfortable. Yuuri waited as patiently as he could, but Yuri seemed to have stalled mid-sentence. Shrugging it off, Yuuri turned to watch the kids as they ran through their cool-down, wriggling in semi-unison to a catchy tune from one of the KidzBop albums.

“You seem to like kids,” Yuri finally said, seemingly apropos of nothing.

“Ummmm…”

“I mean, you work really well with them. And Kayla never shuts up about you…”

“I’m not really sure what you’re asking, Yuri,” Yuuri said gently, pushing aside his own swirling thoughts to try and sort through his intern’s rambling.

“Ugh, right. Just. You ever think about a family of your own?” Yuri finally blurted.

Yuuri stared at him for a long moment, confused at the odd turn in conversation. Though…Yuri and Otabek had been getting close lately. Maybe this had less to do with Yuuri and more to do with whatever was blossoming between his staff. Mila and Sara had certainly crossed every tentative ‘appropriate staff relationships’ line Celestino had ever set; it really wasn’t that surprising that more of the studio employees were traveling down that same road.

“Ah. Well, when I was your age, there wasn’t really anyone that I felt close enough to, you know, make those sort of plans with,” Yuuri said gently. “But that doesn’t mean I didn’t hope for it. Just, hasn’t really happened for me.”

He suddenly thought of Victor and how the first time he’d seen him he’d immediately thought ‘hot dad alert’. Thought of Victor with a baby cuddled in his lap, thought of sitting at Victor’s side, cuddling a toddler while watching terrible children’s programming…

It was overwhelming. But… god was it appealing suddenly.

Yuri raised an eyebrow, almost as if he could sense the direction of Yuuri’s thoughts. “Yeah, but, like… what about now?”

Yuuri shrugged, confused a bit by Yuri’s sudden interest. “Um, well, I think… I think I’d like it someday. With the right person. Just…there’s a lot going on right now, y’know? I’m not really sure what the future holds, but… maybe. Once I figure things out…”

Yuri pursed his lips, clearly contemplating something. “But, it’s not a  _ no _ to the kid thing?”

Yuuri flailed his hands, prevaricating. “Not that I don’t enjoy chatting with you, but this  _ really _ isn’t part of your internship, Yuri. I’m not sure what me wanting kids has to do with dance.”

Yuri’s eyes narrowed and he looked suddenly more closed off than before.

“More than you know, Katsudon. More than you know,” he muttered darkly before stomping off to open the door to the waiting dance moms.

***

“Dude, maybe he was, like, trying to figure out if you were single,” Phichit said over the phone, the sound of waves in the background giving Yuuri a serious case of FOMO.

“I’m pretty sure Plisetsky doesn’t think of me that way,” Yuuri said flatly. “Also, do I want to know how much your data charges are right now? Seriously, Phichit, this can wait until you get back…”

“International data plans exist, Yuuri. How do you not know that?” Phichit replied blithely. “No, no, no, you tell uncle Peach absolutely everything.”

“I’m…not even going to unpack how horrifying that last sentence was,” Yuuri said, rolling his eyes.

“Whatevs, you love me. Oh! Did you ever think that maybe he was, like, scoping you out for that cousin of his? Vitya or whatever? Didn’t you say the angry kitten was all worried about the guy meeting the wrong guy on Tinder?”

“Mmmmm, maybe,” Yuuri said, considering the possibility. “I guess that would make some sense. But beyond it being a little weird to date a parent who happens to be related to my intern…”

“You’re seeing someone,” Phichit interrupted matter-of-factly.

“Exactly,” Yuuri breathed out. “At least…I think I am? Do not quite two dates constitute seeing someone?”

“Dude, more like… four dates. My wedding should totally count, plus your little jogging encounters…”

“Eh, feels like a stretch. Besides, I think I’d actually have to have the whole ‘hey, let’s be exclusive’ talk with Victor before I just make that call on my own.”

“Ha!” Phichit crowed. “I told you!” There was a vague sort of muttering on the other end of the line and Yuuri rolled his eyes.

“Is Seung-gil listening to everything I tell you?” Yuuri asked wryly.

“Not everything,” Seung-gil’s dry voice replied over the line. “Mostly I am drinking and looking at dogs. Can I have my husband back soon?”

Yuuri flushed. “Peach! Go back to your honeymoon and get off the speakerphone!” he said, exasperated.

“Yuuuuu! It’s fine! Seung-gil was just asking how things were going, weren’t you, baby?” Phichit said in a wheedling tone.

“I have no recollection of this,” came the flat response.

“Really, Yuuri, he’s totally cheering for you,” Phichit assured Yuuri. “Oh! And I want to hear more about the whole Minako thing later, okay? But…I should go. Seung-gil burns so  easily and I’m pretty sure he needs more sunscreen…”

“False,” Seung-gil.

“Well,  _ I  _ intend on applying more sunscreen to that fine, fine back, so I guess I’ll get going!”

“Go, go!” Yuuri replied, laughing despite himself.

“Bye, Yuuri! Have fun on your date!”

Yuuri shook his head as he hung up, leaning his head back on the couch.The old familiar envy was still there, simmering under the surface of his skin, but…

It wasn’t as bad, now.

He didn’t have a name for what he’d built with Victor; too soon to call it love, too strong to call it simple lust…

At least tomorrow night he’d have something pleasant to look forward to. The last two days had been rough, with his future suddenly up in the air. He cuddled Vicchan against his chest, remembering…

_ “You’ve been punishing yourself long enough,” Minako says, her eyes cool and assessing as Yuuri gulps. Celestino has the decency to look slightly uncomfortable, though he remains silent. _

_ “Ummmm…” Yuuri replies eloquently. “Minako-sensei, I don’t…” _

_ “Detroit Civic Dance Company. Rochester Community Theater. Seriously, Yuuri? You are a world-class danseur, and…” _

_ “I just want to perform,” Yuuri finally snaps. “They have good reputations. I know I don’t deserve to be on any stage, but…” _

_ Minako groans in frustration. “Stop. They’re perfectly good amateur companies. But, Yuu-chan, they don’t  _ pay!”

_ Yuuri bristles. “Rochester offers a stipend. I make enough between here and the gym to cover my needs!” _

_ Celestino clears his throat apologetically. “Ah, Yuuri, with rehearsal schedules, you wouldn’t be able to continue your current course-load…” _

_ Yuuri wilts. “I…hadn’t actually thought about that.” Then he straightens. “But it doesn’t matter,” he mutters, feeling defeated. “Nobody will cast me. I’m a pariah.” _

_ “You’re too good, silly child,” Minako scoffs. “They won’t cast you because you’d make the rest of the company look like the amateurs they are.” _

_ Yuuri blinks in confusion. “I…” _

_ “One of my assistant choreographers was at your audition for Detroit Civic as a guest judge. Thankfully he called me to let me know of your foolishness,” she says matter-of-factly. _

_ “Ummm…” _

_ “My Siegfried has to drop out. Torn meniscus,” Minako says flatly. “You know the role, Yuuri. Ballet Detroit needs you back.” _

_ Siegfried. The role he’d failed so miserably at five years ago. The one he still practices in his loneliest hours. _

_ Panic starts to rise in his chest, closing his throat, raising his heart rate… _

_ “I…I don’t…” _

_ Celestino stands, laying a sympathetic hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. “It’s a good opportunity, my dear boy,” the studio owner murmurs. “I have always known you would go on to greater things. You should not run from this opportunity.” Then he smirks, a self-deprecating little expression. “Though we’ll be sad if you leave us, of course. You’ve been quite the draw the last couple of years.” _

_ From the small love-seat, Minako sighs. “Yuuri, you can keep up with your private students, but you should be on the best stage Detroit can offer. I should never have let you wallow this long, but I thought that maybe you needed the break… Come back. Please. While you still can.” _

_ Yuuri swallows. “I…I thought…you were mad. I ruined everything…” _

_ Minako shakes her head tiredly. “Oh, child, no. I was worried. You’ve always been sensitive. The best dancers always are. But the show went on. Leroy wasn’t anywhere near your level, but we survived. We need you now.  _ I _ need you now. Please. Dance Siegfried. Show the city what they missed out on five years ago…” _

Vicchan suddenly yelped in his arms, drawing Yuuri back to the present. He still didn’t know what to do. He’d begged Minako for a few days to think about her offer; he never thought he’d have another chance to dance with a professional company. Was he ready for his entire world to change?

Was he ready to step back onto that stage, to face the crowds and the expectations?

And what about this burgeoning, tentative thing he’d barely begun? What about Victor? With a professional dance schedule, Yuuri’s time would be more limited. He was looking forward to their next date, was hopeful for future dates…

Would Victor still want to be there if Yuuri wasn’t as available?

Was Yuuri ready to risk the potential for a real relationship for the tentative hope that he could salvage his sunken career?

And yet…

The call of the stage was still there. If Victor was willing to keep trying…

Yuuri allowed himself to imagine applause, to imagine Victor waiting with a bouquet and a kiss when he left the stage…

Could he truly have all of his dreams? Was that too much to ask for?

The sun slowly set, its beauty unnoticed as Yuuri allowed himself to wonder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if the next chapter will go up next week, but I'll do my best. My life's a little chaotic right now and I'm not in the right headspace to do this story justice... Brain wants to do angst, not fluff right now and I don't want the big reveal to turn into an angst bomb, I like this fic at the current level of fluff!
> 
> I'm working on my angsty sci-fi fic (Reclaim the Stars) in the meantime, so check that out if you want a VERY different story. Or feel free to peek at any of my other YOI tales; if you're enjoying all the dad jokes in this story, you might enjoy the ridiculous puns in Blow the Man Down, a goofy, sexy tale of pirates and swordplay, by me and PeppyBismilk!
> 
> I'm also around on Twitter if you want to keep up with updates, @SongbirdsaraW is my handle!
> 
> I'll see you all soon!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a million years, we return!
> 
> Yuuri and Victor both have some talking to do...
> 
> I'm sure everything will turn out just fine!

Friday dawned as murkily as Yuuri’s still swirling thoughts. Pouting a bit, he curled on his side, thinking to indulge in a bit of a lie-in until Vicchan’s expectant yips cut through his sleep-fogged brain.

“Sorry, sorry, I’m up, I’m up!” Yuuri cooed to his pup, bending down to pick up the small, wriggly fuzzball. He slipped into his sandals, ran his fingers through his pillow-induced tangles and padded his way to the door to let Vicchan outside. He’d barely managed to clip on the leash before the miniature poodle was off like a rocket, nearly pulling the handle from Yuuri’s grasp in his excitement.

“Yuuri! Hiiiii~iiii!”

Oh god. He must have slept later than he’d realized…usually by the time Victor jogged past, Yuuri’d at least had a chance to brush his teeth. And hair. And change out of his ratty sleep shorts…

“Um, h-hi,” he stammered as Victor approached. He slapped a hand over his mouth for good measure, in case Victor got close enough to smell his breath.

The taller man smirked down at him. “Yuuuu~uuuri, did you just wake up?” he purred knowingly. God, it was unfair how pretty Victor looked--his silvery hair falling over one sky-blue eye as he tilted his head, his jogging pants hanging dangerously low over those lush hips, clinging to those thick thighs…

It was a good thing he’d covered his mouth, because Yuuri was fairly certain he was drooling.

Victor pouted teasingly when Yuuri didn’t answer. “Are you hiding from me?” he asked, faux hurt coloring his voice as he tried to coax out a reply.

Yuuri finally gave up. If he wanted something long-term with Victor, the man was going to have to find out what a human disaster Yuuri was at some point. He dropped his hand, smiling hesitantly up at Victor.

“Sorry, I did just wake up. Had a crazy day yesterday and just…sorry…”

Victor frowned. “Why are you apologizing? I think you look very cute with bedhead!”

Yuuri was really going to have to get used to the permanent blush that he tended to sport whenever Victor was around… “Ah, well, you’re sweet but really, you’re the cute one,” he muttered.

Victor beamed as if Yuuri had just handed him the world on a silver platter. Which, really, Victor would deserve.

“Yuuuu~uuuri! I’m going to have to surprise you in the morning more often if you’re going to keep being so sweet,” the lawyer murmured, swooping down to surprise Yuuri with a quick peck on his lips, not seeming to notice Yuuri’s morning breath. Then his smile drooped as the smartwatch on his wrist buzzed.

“Ah,” Victor sighed. “Sadly, I’m afraid I can’t keep enjoying your charms this morning. Duty calls!”

Makkachin boofed at his side, seeming to realize that her playtime was over. Yuuri totally understood; he was feeling more than a little reluctant to end their rendezvous himself.

“I’ll see you tonight, then?” Yuuri asked, wanting that bit of reassurance that their date was still a go. Not that Victor had given any indication otherwise but, still…

“Yes! I’ll pick you up at 7:00?”

Yuuri’s lips twisted slightly. He’d been the one to plan this date, surely he should drive? “I…I could pick you up instead? If you want?” he offered as Victor started to turn back in the direction he’d come.

Something odd flashed across Victor’s face before he waved off Yuuri’s offer. “No, no, I…I like driving! Besides, I already know where you live so it’ll be easier and…” Victor seemed to realize he was babbling and closed his mouth with an almost audible snap.

“Oh…ah, okay?” Yuuri said hesitantly. “I just, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about so…”

There was no mistaking it this time, Victor looked nervous. “Ah! Yes, um, there’s some stuff I need to talk to you about too, so… we’ll…just…talk tonight? Yes? Yes. Good. I’ll see you at 7:00!”

Victor waved a jaunty farewell as he urged Makkachin back into a slow jog. Yuuri watched him go, eyes narrowed even as he enjoyed the sight of that plush rear-end bouncing out of sight. Pursing his lips, he glanced down at his dog.

“Yeah, that was weird, right?” Yuuri asked, half expecting the little poodle to respond. Vicchan tilted his head in confusion and Yuuri chuckled under his breath. “You’re right. I’m the weird one. I’m sure everything’s fine…”

Still, he couldn’t help looking over his shoulder as he went back into the house, feeling distinctly unsettled.

***

Twenty minutes after arriving at the office, Victor gave up on being productive and pillowed his head in his arms as he slumped over his desk. He was such a moron. There was no way Yuuri had missed his sudden panic at the offer of a ride.

“I’m such an idiot,” he groaned into the cool wood.

A sly chuckle rang out in answer to his self-deprecation and he lifted his head to glare at Chris.

“Now, now,  _ mon ami _ , I’m merely agreeing with your own words,” the Swiss lawyer said coolly, raising one dark brow in Victor direction’s before settling a mug of coffee onto a coaster near his elbow.

“Thanks,” Victor muttered as he sat up, reaching gratefully for the steaming cup as Chris settled his hip onto the edge of the desk, ignoring Victor’s glare.

“Hush your judgy face,” Chris said in reply to Victor’s wordless reproof. “You were just using the desk as a headrest.”

Victor rolled his eyes but stayed silent as he sipped at the heavenly bean juice.

“Now, the last I heard, you had a date with your hot little dancer  _ cum _ personal trainer,” Chris started to say, pausing when Victor snorted.

“You only use  _ cum _ in conversation because you think it’s funny,” Victor murmured _sotto voce_ as he peered at Chris over his cup.

Chris’s other brow joined the first as he waited for Victor to subside. “It is funny, but it’s also beside the point,” Chris retorted primly. When Victor rolled his eyes but otherwise stayed silent, he took it as a sign to continue. “As I was saying, you have a date with your dream boy. What on earth do you have to be so mopey about?”

Victor groaned, slumping back over his desk, his coffee sloshing precariously. “You’re just going to say ‘I told you so’,” he groused. Chris waited expectantly until Victor sighed.

“He offered to pick me up tonight,” Victor explained.

“Ooookay. He’s an adult with a car and a driver’s license, I presume. Is there a reason he can’t be the one to drive, occasionally? Because I’m fairly certain it’s the 21st century and pretty dancers are allowed to take the lead in relationships, even with hotshot lawyers, Vic.”

Victor glared up at his friend. “I’m not that much of an asshole, thank you.”

Chris waited, nonplussed.

Victor dropped his forehead to the desk again, refusing to meet his friend’s eyes. “There’s a playhouse in my front yard,” he finally said in a small voice. Chris was silent for a long moment before Victor hesitantly looked back up, immediately regretting the decision. Sure enough, his best friend was glaring down at him with flattened lips.

Chris’s nostrils flared as he took a deep breath, causing Victor to hunch his shoulders in preemptive defense.

“Vic…”

“I know.”

“Victor…”

“I knoooooow…”

Chris sighed. “Dammit, Vic, you see him every morning. You have his number. How the hell have you still not told him that you have a kid?”

Victor flinched at Chris’s harshly accusing tone.

Chris sighed and ran a hand through his bleached curls. “You are a damned good father and you have a great kid, Vic,” he continued in a softer voice. “Why the hell are you dragging this out? Do you think so little of this guy that you honestly think he’d run because you’re a 33-year-old with a child? Because a lot of people our age have kids. It’s not exactly uncommon.” Exasperation crept back into his voice as he continued. “If you’re that worried he’s going to freak out, he’s not worth it, Victor!”

Victor slumped back into his desk chair, running a hand through his hair as he exhaled heavily. “It’s…it’s not him,” he admitted slowly. “This is my fault. I just…” he paused, looking pleadingly up at his friend. “Kaila is the most important person in my life, Chris. I want…I want Yuuri to be part of my life, too. I’m just…”

Chris sighed, relenting slightly. “You’re nervous. He’s younger, he’s the first guy you’ve been interested in in years…”

“Yes,” Victor practically yelped. “God, I’m so nervous. But…Chris…I’m going to tell him. Tonight. I…I already told him we needed to talk…”

To his surprise, Chris rolled his eyes. “ _ Mon dieu _ , Vitya. If you said that to him, he’ll probably be relieved when all you do is tell him about your kid.”

For a second Victor blinked blankly up at his friend, confused, before blanching. “Oh.  _ Fuck _ . Dammit, I hope he didn’t think I meant…”

Chris shook his head, chuckling. “You, my dear, are a hot mess. Drink your coffee. Talk to your pretty boy tonight, hmmm?”

Victor waved a hand weakly. “ _ Da, da _ , I will.”

***

Yuuri narrowed his eyes as Victor drove, trying to figure out what was going through his boy… through  _ Victor’s _ mind as the lawyer babbled in the confined space of the car. 

Victor had picked him up a few minutes before 7:00, a glorious bouquet of dyed blue roses greeting Yuuri when he’d opened the door. Victor was dressed up a little more than a whiskey bar really called for, but Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to mind. Not when that soft grey vest nipped in at Victor’s waistline just enough to bring even more attention to the curve of Victor’s plush hips. Not when the view of Victor’s, um...  _ rearview  _ in the darker grey slacks was enough to make Yuuri blush, glad that Victor couldn’t see his blatant ogling. 

Still, despite the confident start, once Yuuri had slid into the leather seat, it was as if the suave, goofy, charming Victor he’d gotten to know had switched on some sort of motor-mouth defense mechanism, absently chattering about office shenanigans, the weather, and the stock market, of all things.

Yuuri was really not following that part of the conversation. He was aware that there was such a thing as a stock market, but that was really the extent of his knowledge or interest. 

What Victor  _ hadn’t _ talked about, in his non-stop verbal vomit, was anything to do with Yuuri, the date, or whatever it was that Victor had alluded to that morning. Yuuri was beginning to have a sneaking suspicion that Victor was  _ nervous.  _

Which, in turn, was ratcheting Yuuri’s own nerves up to an almost unbearable level. 

Victor slid smoothly into a parking spot at Barrel 45 without pausing his chatter and Yuuri sighed, then laid one hand gently on Victor’s thigh. 

Victor jolted in surprise, finally falling silent and staring at Yuuri with wide blue eyes. 

“Everything alright?” Yuuri asked in the sudden quiet, greedily tracing the line of Victor’s throat with his eyes as it bobbed in a gulp. 

“Ah. Yes. Fine, all good. Why wouldn’t it be?” Victor babbled. 

Yuuri shook his head. “Okay. Sure. Um, we should probably head in? They tend to give away tables if you aren’t on time…”

Victor nodded quickly, shifting to throw open the door. Yuuri pursed his lips. Yeah, his instinct this morning had been right. Victor was definitely acting weird. 

Still, Victor was ever the perfect gentleman, opening Yuuri’s door and helping him out of the car, one large warm hand wrapped around Yuuri’s smaller one. 

And Victor didn’t relinquish his grasp on Yuuri’s hand as they entered the bar. So whatever was going on, it (probably) wasn’t going to end in a break up.

Yuuri thought, anyway. Though, he’d been surprised by break ups before so…

And would it even count as a break-up? They still hadn’t really talked about defining things…

Which was something Yuuri had been hoping to rectify tonight. If Victor ever calmed down enough to have an actual conversation…

The host greeted them, recognizing Yuuri from his visits with Phichit, and quickly led them to a dark booth, a perfect distance from the acoustic guitarist set up in the far corner. Victor sat, staring around the bar with sudden interest. 

“Woooo~ooow, Yuuri this place is so…”

“Ah, it’s pretty cool, right?” Yuuri filled in, glad that at least one of his favorite spots was highbrow enough to appeal to the charming lawyer. 

Victor’s gaze snapped back to Yuuri’s face, his blue eyes suddenly darkening. “I was  _ going _ to say  _ romantic _ ,” Victor murmured, a purr growling in his lowered voice. “Yuuu~uuri, are you trying to seduce me with whiskey and candles?”

Yuuri flushed, flailing his hands in front of his face. “Ah! Nonononono, I mean, I just thought it was kind of… and that maybe you would like and…” he gave up trying to craft a coherent response settling for an awkward wince. “Ah. I mean… is it working?”

Victor beamed. “Are you sure this isn’t a museum?”

Yuuri looked around, confused. Barrel 45 was chic, but it was definitely a bar… what was Victor talk…

Victor’s grinned widened as he leaned across the booth, caressing Yuuri’s hand. “Because I’m looking at the finest piece of art I’ve ever seen.”

Yuuri groaned. “Victor, that was  _ terrible! _ ” He laughed despite himself, relieved that Victor seemed back to normal. 

The sound of a throat clearing interrupted their blatant flirting and they turned guiltily to pay attention to the waiter. 

“Besides the waters that I’m guessing you need, can I get you something else to drink?” the man asked, clearly amused. 

Yuuri felt himself flushing again. (Was there some sort of record for how many times he could blush on a date with Victor?)

“You’ve been here before, Yuuri, what would you recommend?” Victor asked smoothly, as if he hadn’t just delivered the most terribly cheesy pick-up line Yuuri had ever heard. 

“Two maple old-fashioneds, thank you,” Yuuri said firmly, resisting the urge to bury his face in his hands. 

The waiter grinned and headed back toward the bar. 

Yuuri was flustered, suddenly pulled out of the easy flirting that they had settled into. The strum of the guitar flilttered through the quiet as he tried to figure out how to restart the conversation. Thankfully, after the waiter slid their drinks onto the table, Victor saved him from the trouble by taking a generous sip of his cocktail. 

“Oh!  _ Vkusno! _ ” Victor said with a tentative smile of his own.

“Ah, that’s… that’s good, right?” Yuuri asked, tentatively sipping at his own drink. It was as delicious as he remembered and he could only hope Victor agreed. 

Victor shook his head, silver-blond bangs flopping into his eyes appealingly. “Very! Sweet, but not  _ too _ sweet!”

“Right?” Yuuri replied. “It’s my favorite!”

Victor’s heart-shaped grin settled into something softer. “I’m glad you suggested it,” he said, his tone soft. Yuuri felt his heart skip a beat. “Ah!” Victor continued. “You said you had something to talk to me about?” he asked, gesturing toward Yuuri with his drink.

_ Right _ , Yuuri thought, taking a longer gulp. 

“Victor…” he said, striving to keep his voice steady, “Let’s end this…”

***

Victor felt himself tense at Yuuri’s words. 

“I’m… I’m sorry?” he asked, feeling like the whiskey was suddenly a heavy weight in his stomach. 

“Ah! I mean! We haven’t really talked about what we are!” Yuuri yelped, too loud in the quiet bar. “We… we should make things official… stop being casual… if that’s… if that’s what you want?” Yuuri looked panicky, even as Victor felt himself relax. 

“‘Let’s end this’ probably isn’t the best way to say ‘Victor, will you be my boyfriend’,” Victor gently teased, even as he felt himself relax. 

Yuuri blushed beautifully, even as he made a little gesture at the waiter, calling for another round. “I’m really bad at this,” he muttered. 

Victor chuckled. “I think you’re adorable,” he said matter-of-factly. 

Yuuri sighed, some of the tension leaving his shoulders. “Sorry, I just… I really like you, Victor. I’d like to make things official, but there’s a lot going on right now and I wanted to tell you, but sometimes I just say things without thinking.”

“Amazing!” Victor chirped. “I  _ always _ say things without thinking! Or don’t say things, because I think too much!”

Yuuri’s brow furrowed adorably. “That’s right, you wanted to talk to me about something, too…”

Victor beamed as the waiter settled the second round onto the table, along with a little bowl of snack mix. “You first,  _ solnyshko _ ,” he suggested. 

Yuuri licked his lips nervously. “Oh, um, right… I… I was offered a position with a professional dance corps. If I take it, it means I’ll be really busy for, well, for a while. Maybe permanently. If things go well. Which they won’t, because I’ll probably mess things up, but…”

“But you won’t have as much free time, is that what you’re saying?” Victor asked gently. 

Yuuri nodded, sipping at his drink, his eyes searching Victor’s face. 

“Yuuri, of  _ course _ you should pursue your dreams. Seeing you less will be sad, but I can come see you dance, right? Just because you’re busy doesn’t mean I won’t like you less. Or that I don’t want more. We’ll just have to make the time we  _ do  _ see each other count!”

Yuuri’s smile was like the sun coming out of the clouds. “Really? You want more? That’s… that’s…” he cut himself off, leaning across the booth to kiss Victor clumsily before leaning back against his seat in clear relief. 

“Oh!” Yuuri continued, “You said you wanted to talk to me about something, too?”

Victor’s nerves were back in full force as he took a fortifying gulp of whiskey. “Right. I… I wanted to sort of… introduce you to someone.”

Yuuri glanced around in adorable confusion. Victor chuckled, pulling out his phone. “She’s not here,” he offered as he pulled out his phone, fidgeting with it for a long moment before pulling up a recent photo of himself with Kaila. “I, ah, I told you about my ex-husband…”

Yuuri nodded, brow furrowed. Victor took a deep breath, then continued. “We adopted a baby after we got married. Mikhail left soon after, but he signed full custody over to me during the divorce.” He glanced up, catching Yuuri’s concerned gaze. 

“You’re a dad?” Yuuri asked softly. 

Victor nodded. “She’s six and she’s my entire world. I’d really like you to meet her… but I was nervous about telling you.”

Yuuri’s expression was complicated, concern mixed with something warm and… almost loving. “I’m sure she’s lovely. Why didn’t you tell me before? Do you have a picture there?” 

Victor bit his lip, daring to feel a spurt of hope that his worries had been for nothing. Hesitantly, he offered his phone. “I just… I know it must be a lot… having a boyfriend with a kid when you’re so young…”

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “Victor, I’m 29, I’m hardly…” he paused, his eyes widening as he looked down at the phone. “Thi...this is your daughter?”

Victor felt whiplash as Yuuri’s voice faltered. “Yes, that’s my Kaila,” he said, feeling more than a little confused by Yuuri’s sudden pallor. 

Yuuri gulped, dropping the phone to the table. 

“Yuuri?” Victor asked, the whiplash turning to dismay. 

“I... I’m sorry, I have to… there’s something I…” Yuuri stood, rattling the table and their drinks with the force of his motion. “I’m sorry, I need…” He shook his head, still looking stunned, then fled the bar, leaving Victor still sitting, feeling terribly, suddenly, alone. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, sorry to leave you with this cliff-hanger after disappearing for so long! Please don't hate me!!
> 
> But I'm back in the writing groove, so shouldn't be too long before this gets wrapped up! (And I promise, it will!!!)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor's hurt. 
> 
> Literally everyone else develops a plan to make things better.

Yuuri groaned as he paced behind the restaurant, the nearby dumpster feeling like a scathing metaphor for his emotional state. 

It could only be more perfect if the damned thing were on fire...

Kaila. That had definitely been a picture of Victor with Kaila on his hip. _Kaila._ His _student._ Oh god, Celestino’s _one_ rule that the staff actually bothered following…

No dating parents. 

Or students, but since Yuuri’s oldest student was barely 21, that wasn’t exactly an issue. 

His pacing grew a little more frantic as he fidgeted with his phone, his thumb hovering over Phichit’s number before scrolling up to a different name and pressing call. 

“Yuuri? You know I love you, but it is nearly 8 o’clock on a Friday night with _no_ rehearsal and you _know_ I…”

“Sorry, Minako,” Yuuri interrupted. “It’s important.”

“ _Better be,_ ” Minako muttered under her breath. 

Yuuri took a deep breath. He’d been leaning toward this decision _anyway_ but…

He couldn’t date the parent of one of his students. 

But he couldn’t _not_ date Victor, not when things were going so well, not when Victor was everything he’d ever dreamed of, ever hoped for…

Therefore he couldn’t continue as Kaila’s dance instructor. Really, the decision was even easier now.

“I’ll take the role,” he finally blurted, realizing he’d let the silence stretch for far too long. 

“Glad to see you come to your senses,” Minako sniffed. “I’ll expect you at rehearsal Monday. Call is at 10:30. _You_ can be there at 9:00. Sharp. Auditioning for community theatre isn’t the same as a professional dance corps and I’m sure we’ll need to correct a few bad habits, hmmm?”

Yuuri winced. Shit. Was it too late to back out? Maybe Celestino would let the rule slide just this once and…

“Am I understood, Yuuri?” Minako’s voice held a dangerous purr and Yuuri found himself nodding frantically before remembering she couldn’t see him.

“Yes, Minako-sensei,” he answered softly. 

“Excellent. 9:00 a.m. No excuses. Oh, and Yuuri?” 

“Yes?”

“Welcome home. Ballet Detroit has missed you.”

***

Yuuri made his way back into Barrel 45 with a mingled sense of relief and panic. He’d just changed the course of his life on a whim… but what else could he do? His eyes drifted back toward the booth where he’d left Victor, already rehearsing how to explain his precipitous departure, but…

“He left.”

Yuuri turned, startled, meeting the pursed-lip gaze of their waiter. 

“S-sorry?”

The waiter shook his head. “Your date. You were gone for like, half an hour. He paid and left.” The waiter paused, raising an eyebrow. “Sorry, man. He looked kind of upset. I figured you two had a fight or something…”

Yuuri fumbled for his wallet, feeling numb, but the waiter shook his head again. “No need. He paid for your drinks, too.”

“Shit, I’m so sorry, I need…”

The waiter jutted his chin toward the parking lot. “Doubt he stuck around, but he headed out a little while ago…”

Yuuri nodded his thanks and scrambled back toward the parking lot. _Shit_. Surely he would have noticed if Victor’s sedan was missing? Had he really been gone that long???

His heart sank as he peered around the lot. Sure enough, Victor’s car was nowhere to be seen. Nor were there any missed messages from his date. 

Yuuri’s throat tightened. He’d just walked away from Victor with no explanation. No wonder he’d left. He must have thought Yuuri had walked out on him. After seeing a picture of his kid. Victor clearly had no clue that Yuuri was Kaila’s dance instructor, he’d have no context for why Yuuri had freaked out.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Yuuri whispered under his breath. He’d ruined _everything._

***

The coolest part about babysitting a six-year-old, Yuri thought to himself, was the fact that they crashed hard at 8:00 o’clock, leaving the rest of the evening free for video games and illicit junk food. He smirked to himself as he crept quietly down the stairs, already anticipating the pint of vanilla bean ice cream he’d squirreled away in the back of the freezer for exactly this occasion. 

Of course, what he _hadn’t_ anticipated was finding his cousin curled up on the floor next to the fridge in the dim evening light, already digging into the tub. 

“What the actual _fuck_ , old man? That’s mine. I thought you were eating healthy or some shit?” Yuri snarled, flicking on the kitchen overheads. 

Victor winced at the bright lights, ducking his head, though not before Yuri caught sight of red-rimmed eyes. 

Yuri sighed, flicking the lights back off before snagging a spoon from the drawer and slumping down beside his cousin. He dug his spoon into the tub in Victor’s hand, letting himself savor the sugar melting on his tongue before wading into whatever drama Victor was dealing with. 

“You’ve been gone for less than two hours. Do I need to fucking kill someone?” Yuri asked, his soft tone belying the harsh words. After all, he knew Victor had been on a date. 

And with _whom._

Which meant he knew Katsuki had to do with his cousin’s current state. He liked the dance instructor, he really did. 

But he knew where his loyalties lay. 

Victor shrugged, a shadowy gesture in the dimly lit room. “No,” he said softly. “I just… I pinned my hopes on someone without being honest up front. It’s not… it’s not his fault…”

Yuri stabbed his spoon into the ice cream viciously. “What did he do?”

Victor sighed, leaning his head back against the fridge. “I finally told him about Kaila. It...didn’t go well.” 

“What?” Yuri bit out. He _knew_ Katsuki liked Kaila. What the actual fuck?

Victor swirled his spoon through the ice cream. “I told him I had a daughter. He seemed okay for a minute, but the second I showed him a picture he…” Victor’s voice hiccupped slightly as he paused. “He left,” Victor continued despondently. 

Yuri saw red as he gripped the spoon hard enough to bend it. “Excuse me? He fucking _left_?” 

Victor shrugged. “I should have told him sooner. Shouldn’t have let things get this far without knowing if… if he’d be okay with…” Victor stopped, his head drooping forward as he tried to hide his tears. “I just thought… I hoped…”

Yuri let his spoon fall as he pulled his cousin into a fierce hug. “He’s a fucking moron. Anyone who looks at Kaila and runs is a fucking moron. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of this.” 

Victor straightened out of the hug with a shaky little gasp. “I don’t really think you can fix this, Yura,” he said sadly, though his eyes were soft as he looked down at his cousin. 

“Fucking watch me.” 

***

“You know, you’re always picking on me for calling you during my honeymoon and yet, here you are, at ass-o’clock in the morning…”

“I messed up, Peach,” Yuuri muttered, impatient to interrupt his best friend’s half-hearted diatribe. 

“Hold on. Let me get a drink,” Phichit commanded. 

Yuuri rolled his eyes, amused despite his current predicament. “What happened to ass-o’clock in the morning?”

“Boo, time doesn’t count in tropical paradises. Or when my bestie is having a crisis.”

Yuuri chuckled weakly, eyeing his own whiskey glass. Phichit had a point…

Not that he was on a honeymoon. In fact, he’d probably ruined any chance at ever _having_ a honeymoon after his idiotic actions…

“Ooookay, now, spill. I need deets,” Phichit finally said. 

Yuuri sighed and thought about how to explain things before taking a big gulp of his liquor. “Victor is Kaila’s dad,” he said, choosing the most direct explanation.

Phichit whistled, long and low over the phone line. “Kaila, like, the munchkin from the dance studio you’re always nattering about?”

Yuuri set down his glass and rubbed his temples. “That would be the one,” he admitted dryly. 

“Wait. So Hot Dad Bod is literally a hot dad?” Phichit asked, sounding almost giddy. 

“Not the important detail here, Peach,” Yuuri groaned. “He’s the hot dad of one of my students.”

Phichit blew a raspberry into the phone. “Oh, boo, ethics and all that. Just tell Celestino that you didn’t know. He’ll let it slide.”

“I’m quitting the studio, Peach.”

“You took the role at Ballet Detroit?” Phichit squeaked excitedly. 

“Yeah, I did,” Yuuri admitted. 

“That’s awesome, buddy! You deserve the spotlight! I fucking _told_ you that you were amazing! And now there’s no problem. You won’t be Kaila’s instructor, you can totally bang Kaila’s dad. And then marry him and adopt that adorable bundle of energy and…”

“Peach…” Yuuri protested futilely.

“Wait. You said you messed up, but this all sounds awesome so…”

“I walked out on him.”

Phichit’s rambling cut off for a long moment before he continued. “Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki. My smol son. Platonic love of my fucking life. You did WHAT?”

Yuuri retrieved his drink, curled up tighter on the couch and explained his disastrous date with Victor. 

“Oh, sweetie. You done fucked up good. But Uncle Peach is going to fix absolutely everything for you. Here’s what we’re going to do…”

***

  
  
  


“What’s wrong, Yura?” Kaila asked as he buckled her into the booster seat in his backseat. 

“I’m fine, _tigrenok_ ,” he muttered. 

Which was a lie. It was the morning of the recital and he refused to rain on Kaila’s excitement. He’d made sure Victor was awake and still coming to the show, then loaded his little cousin up for her big day. 

He was still confused as to exactly what had caused Katsuki to trample on Vitya’s heart last night, but he was going to get to the bottom of things. One thing was clear from Vitya’s rambling explanation: the man still had no clue that his pig of a boyfriend was Kaila’s instructor. And Yuri’s advisor. 

He knew that he was risking his internship if he had a showdown with Katsuki. But some things were more important than professional advancement. By the end of the recital he’d fix things, one way or another. 

Either Yuuri Katsuki would beg for Vitya’s forgiveness... 

Or Yuri would make damned sure Yuuri Katsuki would never go near either of his cousins again. 

***

“Ciao, ciao, Yuuri! You wanted to meet with me?”

Yuuri nodded nervously as he stepped into his boss’s office. “Ah. Yes. Yes, sir. I did. Thank you for meeting me. Sir. Um…”

Celestino laughed. “Sit, sit. No need to be so nervous. I think I already know why you’re here.”

Yuuri’s heart raced. Oh _god_. Did Celestino know about Victor? How had he figured it out? Would he kick Yuuri out before the recital? That would ruin his plans but he certainly deserved it…

“I knew you’d be accepting Minako’s offer. Yuuri, you’re far too talented a dancer not to be performing. You’re a wonderful instructor, but there’ll be time for that later in your life. You’re more than welcome to come back in a few years. I’ll be able to charge even more for a retired star…” Celestino looked positively gleeful at the prospect and Yuuri relaxed slightly. 

“Ah, well, that’s not exactly _all_ I wanted to talk to you about,” Yuuri admitted hesitantly. Celestino raised an eyebrow in query and Yuuri barreled on. “Um, how would you feel about a _slight_ change to the program?”

***

Yuri spotted his quarry exiting Cialdini’s office and knew it was time to take action. Hands in his jacket pockets he tailed Katsuki into the locker room, glancing around to be sure they were the only occupants before clearing his throat loudly. Katsuki jumped, clearly startled, before turning to face Yuri.

Katsuki’s eyes widened slightly in recognition. “Oh. Um… Yuri, I…”

“You _fucking_ asshole,” Yuri snarled, interrupting whatever Katsuki was planning to say. To his surprise, Katsuki didn’t flinch. Instead, the instructor narrowed his eyes slightly as he straightened his shoulders. 

“Clearly, you have something to say to me,” Katsuki said calmly. “Do go on.”

“Fucking right I have something to say to you! If you think I’m going to let you get away with stomping all over my cousin’s heart…”

“Ah. Right. Your cousin,” Katsuki said, stopping Yuri’s tirade in its tracks. “And how long, exactly, have you been aware I was dating your cousin? Because you’ve been acting strangely ever since I got back from Phichit’s wedding. The one that Otabek deejayed.” 

“Um, I…” Yuri started, flummoxed at the sudden turning of the tables, but Katsuki barrelled over his stammering.

“Asking me if I’d ever thought about kids, staring at me… Now, there’s no way I’d ever have recognized Victor as your cousin. But _Otabek_ would certainly have recognized me. And I’m guessing he’s probably seen your cousin at some point.”

“Fine!” Yuri spat. “I knew! It still doesn’t make it okay for you to hurt him!”

Katsuki sighed, relenting. “No, Yuri, it doesn’t. I was… surprised, that’s all. I didn’t mean for him to think I was abandoning him, though.”

Yuri blinked in surprise. “You… didn’t? You aren’t upset that he has a kid?”

Katsuki shook his head. “I _adore_ Kaila. And I don’t have any problems with Victor having a child. It just… it was a surprise. Instructors aren’t supposed to date parents, Yuri. I was startled, that was all. I needed a minute, but I went back! I did! It was just… too late.”

Yuri felt entirely wrong-footed, unsure of where to go now that the conversation had taken a completely different turn than he had expected. “He really likes you,” he finally admitted quietly.

Katsuki smiled. “And I really like him. I want to fix this, I just… needed to figure a few things out. But… if you’re willing to help me, I have a couple ideas.”

Yuri grinned. “Okay, Katsudon. What’s the plan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as I've noted on Twitter and on the handful of updates I've managed on other fics, the quarantine in Illinois and my subsequent return to work left my creative side in shambles. Tons of free time during the quarantine wasn't really productive because I need to have some sort of distraction to write (I do most of my work in semi-public places; something about the ambient sound in coffee shops and bars really helps me think.) Then I went back to a workload that included five 12-hour shifts a week which left me too exhausted to write. 
> 
> Thankfully I have started a new job with much more reasonable hours and have been settling back into my groove slowly but surely.
> 
> Eagle-eyed readers may notice that this went up by one chapter. Turns out I couldn't cram the fallout from Yuuri walking out of the date and the wrap-up into one chapter and maintain anything resembling the previous chapter lengths. So, the conclusion will now be its own chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a tweet and this fic just kind of... happened. Basically the tweet said that we always get chubby Yuuri and super fit Victor, but rarely the reverse. Thus, Hot Dad Bod was born. 
> 
> I'm in a bit of a writing rut right now, but have several chapters of this ready to go and wanted to at least share some writing with the community!
> 
> I'll update biweekly for now, but it's me, so this is always subject to change!
> 
> Special thanks to PeppyBismilk for the Beta!
> 
> Remember folks, thick thighs save lives!!


End file.
